A Link to Our Persona
by Marth the Lodestar
Summary: Akihiko transfer to Inaba to investigate series of murders but has a lead from the investigation team who solved the murders a year ago about a mysterious girl who may be involve with the case meanwhile a unknown force decide to break the seal that was once the leader of SEES. Will he be able to protect his true love before its too late. Story takes place after P3,P4, and P4 areana
1. The meeting and the preparations

My name is Marbellio

This is my first fanfic about the persona series so plz enjoy

And review about what u think about it I wanna hear ur comments

About it and maybe some of ur ideas will be a great help and im sorry about

The spelling

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN THE PERSONA SERIES

* * *

Chapter 1: The meeting and the preparations to the awakening of the next guest of the Velvet Room

A link to our Personas

Its been a couple of years since the events of Nyx ended and when the mission to retrieve Labrys in Inaba was successful . Akihiko Sanada, a young good looking sliverette persona user who became a detective and was transfer to Inaba to investigate about the series of murders non-persona users who ended up dead after the midnight channel was completely erase or was it.

For Akihiko Sanada, his investigation was to gather information from the invetigation team of persona users and ended up with a lead about a mysterious female with long auburn hair that reach to her waist with bloody red eyes who was heading towards the shrine that was nearby to where the murders were taking place.

Meanwhile the female with auburn hair heads to shrine and prays to her parents not to worry about her that she can take care of herself.

* * *

After Akihiko dropped off his stuff into his apartment, he was on his way after to his car after recieving a call from Naoto Shirogane, a female detective who was also assign to the case. When Akihiko arrived to shrine there he found the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life along with Naoto Shirogane. Naoto explains to Akihiko that that the girl is willing to cooperate with case.

The girl with the long auburn hair that reach to her waist addressed herself as Kanon Minako Arisato the head of the Shirogane clan as well as being the head of the Shirogane Group in downtown Inaba. Kanon Minako appearance is similar to Naoto's blue detective outfit from Persona 4 but in a crimison color on the top while wearing a crimison skirt for the bottom with black heels to compliment her attire while wearing a roman numeral clip to keep her long bangs from covering her beautiful crimison eyes while wearing a crimison cap also sporting red headphones attaching to a silver mp3 player.

After Akihiko explains to Kanon Minako about the case she giggles to assure Akihiko that if there anything she can help with. Akihiko blushes about her kindness towards to other people. Then they each exchanges other business cards to make sure if they need anything incase of emergencies.

" Kano-nee sama shouldn't you get going to your business meeting with the head of the Kirijo Group to see if they are willing to merge with the Shirogane Group for more business meetings in the near future." Naoto said in a worry tone toward Kanon. Then Kanon has a idea she ask Naoto if Akihiko would escort her to the Shirogane group.

" Alright Onii-sama you win this time but if you ever need anything just ask grandfather about your troubles and Sanada please take care off my big sister, shes only family i have left." Naoto said in a worry tone right before Akihiko escort Kanon Minako to the Shirogane Group.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Velvet Room, Margret, Theodore, Elizabeth, and Igor were at the seal when Minato sealed Nyx away a couple of years agos. " Do you think its been along time since Nyx was sealed away Marget?" said Theo in a questioning tone. " I believed hes right Margret, do you know how long Minato was suffering after all of this happened now he cant even faced his own sister." while Elizabeth said while crying. " I know how much you feel about all of this Elizabeth but Minato made his own choice to protect those he loved the most and we can't change that decision it wasn't our choice." Margret answered in a commanding tone. " enough with these arguments all we need to do now is to get ready for the next guest of Velvet room also bring me the book that has all the personas that Minato wields." Igor asked Margret, Theodore, and Elizabeth to get what he needed when they came back with what Igor asked for. Igor prepared for the ritual that releases Minato from the seal and transferring Nyx to a different place in the Velvet room.

Everything was set for Minato and Nyx. On one side was the seal and the other side was a tarot of the Fool Arcana Andromeda then Igor chanted those words:

_" when this child knew the cost to seal this maiden away he would become the shining light "_

_ " Now it is time for the maiden to be born into a new maiden who was a sacrifice in the myths"_

_ " so now release that maiden from the body of the 1st seal then be resurrected into the next"_

_" Maiden of sacrifice Andromeda!"_

The seal that was holding Nyx was broken the 1st thing happen was Nyx being transfer to the tarot card of the fool arcana Andromeda. The second thing happened was the statue of Minato crumbling and on top of the rumble was Minato standing like a proud warrior surviving a war that nearly cost the warrior's life. " Igor, Theodore, Elizabeth, and Margret how long was i been in deep slumber and what to Nyx? " Minato answered in a displeasing tone. " Ah Minato i believe its time for you to move forward in your own time it has been a few years since you have been the seal but not to worry there is a new wild card user and its your sister Kanon Minako who will be the next one in line, so your mission is to protect your sister and those you loved the most as well farewell Minato we may meet again. " in a playfull tone Igor explain to Minato before Minato departed from the Velvet room.

" So far right now i'm in Inaba so all i have to find Kanon Minako and the Shirogane Group to know what has happening since i fell into slumber." Minato said in a questioning tone while walking towards to Junes trying to look for answers.

* * *

**M: i came up with the pairings and i will tried to update them in case i made any mistakes.**

**Kano: M let me say this again incase if anyone didnt listen to the 1st time**

**Marbelio doesnt owned the Persona Series **

**M: plz read and review tell me wut you think about A Link to Our Persona **

**if you got an idea about wut i should or should not add to the story plz let me know about through reviews**

**M: so here are the pairings so far and later on the chapters the pairings will come into play:**

**Akihiko x Kanon Minako**

**Minato x Mitsuru**

**Fuuka x Shinjiro**


	2. knowing a person's life and what happen

Chapter 2 is up so please enjoy

And review about what you think about it I wanna hear your comments

About it and maybe some of ur ideas will be a great help

im sorry about the spelling

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN THE PERSONA SERIES

* * *

Chapter 2: getting to know each other and what happen when I was gone

* * *

During the car drive to Shirogane Group in downtown Inaba Akihiko was in the driver seat and Kanon Minako is seating in the passenger seat. It was really quiet none of them wanted to break the ice between them so Akihiko started to stir up a conversation. " So Kanon Minako what's your relationship with Naoto Shirogane is she your sister or something relate to your family? " Akihiko asked in a serious tone " Well i'm her cousin to begin with and Naoto is more like a little sister to me ever since my brother left me from an accident ever since i was little but now I'm glad to be able to move on with my life. " Kanon Minako said in a serious to a sad to a happy tone.

" Well can you tell me about after your brother left you Kanon Minako i would love to hear it. " Akihiko asked

" Well sure as long as we get to the Shirogane Group on time." Kanon Minako chuckle for a bit then proceeding to story about after Minato left.

" Well right after the car crash and the death of my parents my grandfather asked me if i had seen Minato and i said no so grandfather decided to take me in to be raised as a Shirogane after all my mother is from the Shirogane Family and that i wouldn't have to go to school because of my higher social status in Inaba." while Kanon Minako was texting to GrandFather Shirogane. " so i was taught from the best tutors from all around the world. So by the time i was eight teen, i was graduating from my studies i was the youngest of all the Shiroganes to earned a college degree in criminal justice, adminstration, business, and became an elite chef. Grandfather was proud of me so he decided to named me to be the head of the Shirogane Group, the Shirogane family and legally changed my name to Kanon Minako Shirogane Arisato as well so that what happened to my life so far. any questions you want to ask Akihiko? " explained Kanon Minako

" Well i have some questions to asked about you Kanon Minako would you mind answering them? " asked Akihiko

" Sure fire away Akihiko. " Kanon Minako answered then chuckle

" 1. How old are you now after the story you told me?, 2. Why would you go so far to achieve to where you are now? " said Akihiko

" Well now im twenty years old and second i wanted to be a person who can be successful to herself and help other in those of need." answer Kanon Minako to all the question that Akihiko asked.

" What time is Akihiko its really getting dark now? " asked Kanon Minako

" Well now it is seven- thirty pm Kanon Minako " answer Akihiko

" Oh no I'm late for the meeting with Mitsuru Kirijo i just have to reschedule the meeting with her" said Kanon Minako while getting her phone out to call her grandfather about rescheduling the meeting with Mitsuru Kirijo. " Wait what you how do you know Mitsuru Kirijo, Kanon Minako do you know her or something that involves you with her? " question Akihiko in a serious tone

" Well the Shiroganes and the Kirijos have a business fued ever since i took control of the Shirogane Group and I met her at a social ball with all the future business executives." answer Kanon Minako

+++++++++++++++++**FLASHBACK 8 YEARS**** AGO**++++++++++++++++++++

8 years ago at social ball on Yakushima, there were many companies attending to greet and meet different companies from around the world getting to know each other and introducing new prospects each company had meet. Out of all the Companies the two that standed out the most were the Shiroganes and the Kirijos. Takeharu Kirijo appearance is a new gray business suit that Kirijo's stylist had design in this type of occassion while the Younger Grandfather Shirogane is a look-alike of Minato Arisato but with deep navy blue hair and cobalt eyes along wearing a cobalt business suit.

" Well if it isn't my old rival Takeharu Kirijo how are you doing old friend still running the Kirijo Group i see." said a younger version of Grandfather Shirogane in a playfull tone

" My Shirogane aren't you still a handsome son of a bitch well what are you up to now in these still trying to beat the Kirijo Group again? " asked Takeharu

" As you can see I'm bringing my granddaughter Kanon Minako to this social ball in order for her to understand that she will inherit the Shirogane Group when she becomes eight teen years old." answered Younger Grandfather Shirogane

" Oh I see then would you mind if i present my daughter Mitsuru to your granddaughter Kanon Minako, Shirogane? " asked Takeharu

" I see why not i can tell both of them will be great rivals in the near future." answered Younger Grandfather Shirogane

" Mitsuru come here i want you to introduce someone who will be your rival when you get older okay." said Takeharu

" Okay Father." answered younger Mitsuru

" Kanon Minako i want you to come here as well i want you to meet someone as well. " said Younger Grandfather Shirogane

"yes Grandfather. " answered younger Kanon Minako

the younger verison of Mitsuru's appearance is a white pluffy blouse on the top and the bottom is a red skirt with white stockings undenerneath the red skirt, also she had curly pigtails with a red ribbon that had a green gem on the ribbon and wearing brown shoes when she introduce herself to younger Kanon Minako. Younger Kanon Minako's appearance is a crimison halter dress with black stocking along with white shoes with heels and a tarot card necklace also having pigtails with a purple ribbon that have an amber gem on the ribbons all wearing a roman numeral 13 clip to keep her bangs from falling when she introduce to younger Mitsuru as well.

" My isn't this sweet Takeharu our children is getting to know each other." chuckle Younger Grandfather Shirogane

" Your right Shirogane i think this will further our relationship better." said Takeharu while smiling

As the two rival companies getting along, younger Misturu and younger Kanon Minako each of them were trying to get to know each through music and through a fencing competition which Kanon Minako won and thus began to strengthen their rivarly.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++Back to the present+++++++++++++++++++++++**

" Wow i can't believe that you meet her at a young age even though i met her when i was in middle school." chuckle Akihiko

" I didn't even known that you known about her too." said Kanon Minako

" Yea looks like we have things in common than we thought huh. " said Akihiko in a cheerful tone

" You're right Akihiko but let's get going I need to get to the Shirogane residence as soon as possible. " said Kanon Minako

* * *

As Kanon Minako and Akihiko were on their way to the Shirogane residence meanwhile Minato finally reach to Junes to look for Yosuke Hanamura to know what happen after Minato became the seal. Little did he known that things change for everyone who Minato became friends with in Inaba during a kendo trip with Kaz and Yuko.

" Well here it is Junes that's where Yosuke works maybe i can find out what happen to him and everyone else. " said Minato

As Minato entered Junes he was jumped by two children, one of them was a little boy with a happy look was a look-alike of Chie Satonaka with blond hair and green eyes the little boy was wearing Chie's old green windbreaker and the second child was a little girl who was a look-alike of Yosuke Hanamura with deep chocolate long spikey hair color with golden eyes, the little girl was wearing a red dress with Yosuke's old headphones and has a depressing look on her face that reminded Minato of himself when he was in Gekkoukan before he became the seal.

" Do i know you two? " question Minato

" Sure you do, you're our uncle Minato, daddy always told us stories about how cool you were and always gives daddy advice about mommy. " answered the little boy to Minato as Minato looks at the little girl with relief.

" Hey Hinata, Juna can you help your dad with the delivery here. " asked a male who sound like he's twenty years old with a go lucky attitude

" Kids don't tried to help your father its your day off go help uncle Teddy outside okay." answered a female who sounds like a twenty-one years old in an annoying tone toward the go lucky male.

" But mom uncle Minato is here and he sure doesn't know who we're mom." answered Hinata

" Wait Minato's here quick Chie make sure Minato doesn't leave Junes." said Yosuke in a hurry tone

" Really Yosuke he's here why didn't you said sooner don't worry about Yosuke I'll handle it, just get the delivery in and make sure everything is done on your end got it." answered Chie

* * *

As Chie walking out of back store-room she couldn't believe it was Minato was alive again, she thought Minato died before the wedding of Chie and Yosuke. Chie greet Minato with alot happiness and brings Minato in the Manager's Office with the two children.

" My Chie things went happy with you and Yosuke. " chuckle Minato

" I know Minato thanks to Yosuke i have my pride and joy that i gave birth to two little children who i love as a mother. " answered Chie

" well Chie tell me what happen to everyone right after i disappeared." asked Minato

As Minato was about to hear what was Chie about to say about everyone Yosuke entered the room after closing Junes he came in the room with food and drinks for everyone. Yosuke greet Minato with a handshake then he walk up to Chie and gave her a peck on the cheeks which made Chie blush and hugged Hinata and Juna his two pride and joys.

" Well Minato i heard everything from Chie across the room so i'll tell you what happen just grabbed a seat and time for Yosuke's story time." answered Yosuke in a playful tone which Chie loved about Yosuke before they got married and had Hinata and Juna.

" 1st Yukiko was incharge of the Amagi Inn she then later married to a transfer student named Ken Amada two years ago and had only one child who was a girl named Emikika with green hair." While Yosuke was drinking Mad Bull. " then Kanji and Rise got married after Yukiko's wedding with Ken. Kanji became a bodyguard for Rise when she got her album launched and it was an international hit oh and Kanji and Rise had 3 cute little children two are boys named Kiryu and Risetto and the other one is a little girl named Alice." while Yosuke was drinking a second Mad Bull after finishing his first Mad Bull. "Teddy works at Junes now as an official mascot he also lives with me, Chie, Hinata and Juna." said Yosuke was still drinking his second Mad Bull. " Yu and Naoto are engage and their wedding is in two months from now so they are just planning what they need for the wedding and trying to invite people they know." said Yosuke while finishing his second Mad Bull drink.

" Well i'm happy for all of all them but Yosuke do you know a person named Kanon Minako Shirogane Arisato by any chance?" asked Minato

" Oh i heard about her, she's Naoto cousin and head of Shiroganes and the Shirogane Group in downtown Inaba and she's also the one who support Junes with llegal matters incase if we lose Junes in a bankrupt." answered Chie

" Really thanks Chie for the information." said Minato

" Why do need to find her Minato? " asked Yosuke

" Kanon Minako is my little sister and I want to talk her." answered Minato

" Well Minato now it's getting dark so why don't you stay here for a couple of weeks, the children could use your company." asked Yosuke

" Sure Yosuke no problem I want to meet and get to know my niece and nephew better." chuckle Minato

" its settle than kids go play with your Uncle Minato and show him to the guest room okay." said Chie

* * *

As Minato played with his nephew and niece, the five of them had dinner which Minato cooked with pride and joy. After Dinner Minato and Yosuke's family all went to sleep. Meanwhile Akihiko and Kanon Minako arrived at the Shirogane residence only waiting to the security guards to open up the gate for Kanon Minako and Akihiko. As they entered to front door. " Wow i can't believe you live here Kanon Minako...its a unique buliding." said Akihiko in amazement.

" Well I recieved a text message from my grandfather and he said he wants to meet you and wants to offered something like a job or something you don't mind do you Akihiko? " asked Kanon Minako

" I'm okay with meeting your grandfather but I'm not sure what kind of deal he has offered me." answered Akihiko

" Don't worry about it happened to me when he offered me to be the head of the Shirogane Clan." said Kanon Minako

As Akihiko and Kanon Minako enter the Shirogane residence, they were led by the maids to the study room where kanon Minako and Naoto's grandfather is and was greeted by Naoto who says that Grandfather was waiting for Akihiko and Kanon Minako.

* * *

**M: wow this is sure getting heated between Grandfather, Kanon Minako, and Akihiko**

**Chie: im just gunna say this again incase if anyone didn't hear this correctly Marbelio DOESN'T OWNED THE PERSONA SERIES**

**Juna: Wow Mom you go **

**Chie*blushes*: thanks dear **

**Hinata: mom just get on and say it i can't stand Juna's go lucky attitude**

**Yosuke: Hina thats no way to be rude to your brother and say your sorry to him **

**Hinata*grumbles*: sorry Juna**

**Juna: i accept your sorry Hina**

**Minato: Yosuke that's not a nice way to say that to my niece**

**Yosuke: Oh really Minato do you think you can be a cool person than me**

**Minato: sure bring it on emo guy**

**Yosuke *twitches*: ok thats it bring it on ill fight you right here and now**

**Minato: let's do this outside**

**M: wow calm down Yosuke and Minato lets all calm down okay no need to fight**

**Yosuke/Minato: who asked you Marbelio**

**Marbelio *sobbs*: fine have it your way**

*** Chie KO both Yosuke and Minato with her karate ***

**Hinata: cool mom**

**Chie: thanks dear**

**plz read and review tell me wut you think about A Link to Our Persona**

**if you got an idea about wut i should or should not add to the story plz let me know about through reviews**


	3. ppl of A Link to Our Persona in ch1-2

So here are character bios of the people introduce so far in the first 2 chapters:

Minato Shirogane Arisato

Birthday:

March 13 1992

Age:

2

Height:

6'3''

Hairstyle:

long Navy blue hair just like Byakuya's hairstyle from bleach's vanderriech arc

Job:

used to be in an intern at Tanaka's company before Tanaka made Minato retired for his safety

Personas:

Orpheus

Messiash

Arcana:

the fool

the judgement

Markings:

none

Clothes and accessories:

only wears clothing that has shades of blue and black

always carries an mp3 player with sliver headphones

wear a Aqua stud ear piecerings

Relationships:

Kanon Minako Shirogane Arisato is Minato's twin sister

Mitsuru Kirijo is Minato's current Girlfriend and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Naoto Shirogane is Minato's cousin

Juna & Hinata Satonaka Hanamura is Minato's niece and nephew

Grandfather Shirogane a.k.a Kaguro Shirogane is Minato's grandfather

Yukari Takeba is Minato's ex girlfriend and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Fuuka Yamagishi Aragaki is Minato's Tutor in math and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Aigis is Minato's bodyguard and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Ken Amagi Amada is Minato's assiantant in kendo and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Chie Satonaka Hanamura is Minato's best friend

Yosuke Satonaka Hanamura is Minato's best friend

Junpei Yoshino Iori is Minato's best friend and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Akihiko Sanada is Minato's kendo trainer and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Koromaru is Minato's wandering dog and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Shinjiro Yamagishi Aragaki is Minato's best friend and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Weapons:

swords

twin swords

* * *

Kanon Minako Shirogane Arisato

Birthday:

March 13th 1992

Age:

20

height:

6'3''

Hairstyle:

ringo's hairstyle from air gear without pigtails in a Auburn hair color

job:

ceo of the Shirogane Group in Inaba

detective

Personas:

Andromeda

Andromeda Nyx

Jiraya

Loki

Black Frost

Sati

Rangda

Sarasvati

Ganda

Parvati

Kikuri-Hime

Scathach

Laksmi

Gabriel

Skadi

Alilat

Oberon

Take-Mikazuchi

Barong

Odin

Shiisaa

Hokuto Seikun

Flauros

Anata

Kohryu

Narcissus

Titania

Rapheal

Cybele

Ares

Thor

Angel

Principality

Power

Virtue

Melchizedek

Naga

Lamia

Nebiros

Arahabaki

Fortuna

Lachesis

Atropos

Norn

Kali

SiegFried

Take-Minakata

Ubelluris

Attis

Thanatos

Suzaku

Byakko

Lilith

Abaddon

Beelzebub

Uriel

Seiten Taisei

Shiva

Ganesha

Saturnus

Lucifer

Yamata-no-Orochi

Dionysus

Chernobog

Seth

Sandalphon

Metatron

Vishnu

Asura

Michael

Satan

Hypnos

Gaia

Arcana:

the fool

death

Judgement

star

Wheel of Fortune

Wild Card

Markings:

none

Clothing and Accessories:

wears only crimison and black colored clothing

Naoto's detective outfit in persona 4 but in crimison color jacket, black dress shirt, crimison tie, crimisom skirt, black heels

mp3 play with crimison headphones

wears a tarot card necklace

wears red ear stud piercings and silver cross earrings

crimison detective cap

relationships:

Naoto Shirogane is Kanon Minako's cousin and best friend

Misture Kirijo is Kanon Minako's business rival

Minato Shirogane Arisato is Kanon Minako's twin brother

Akihiko Sanada is Kanon Minako's future boyfriend

Grandfather Shirogane a.k.a Kaguro Shirogane is Kanon Minako's Grandfather

Chidori Yoshino Iori is Kanon Minako's best friend

weapons:

can use all weapon types but use spears for most time in fights

* * *

Naoto Shirogane

Birthday:

April 27 1995

Age:

21

height:

5'4''

Hairstyle:

navy blue hair that reaches to her waist

job:

detective

Personas:

Amatsu Mikaboshi

Arcana:

Wheel of Fortune

Markings:

none

Clothing and Accessories:

gray suit, white dress shirt, and blue tie

during the summer time only wear blue casual outfits

relationships:

Kanon Minako Shirogane Arisato is Naoto's Cousin

Minato Arisato is Naoto's Cousin

Kaguro Shirogane is Naoto's GrandFather

Yosuke Satonaka Hanamura is Naoto's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4

Chie Satonaka Hanamura is Naoto's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4

Teddie is Naoto's ally in the investigation team in Persona 4

Kanji Kujikawa Tatsumi is Naoto's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4

Rise Kujikawa Tatsumi is Naoto's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4

Yukiko Amada Amagi is Naoto's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4

Yu Narakami is Naoto's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4 and Naoto's finance

weapons:

only guns

* * *

Akihiko Sanada

Birthday:

September 22nd 1991

Age:

20

height:

6'1''

Hairstyle:

Persona trinity soul silver colored hairstyle

job:

detective

Personas:

Caesar

Arcana:

Star

The Emperor

Markings:

none

Clothing and Accessories:

black suit-like outfit together, light brown collar shirt, red tie during work

off work, wear only warm and dark colored clothing

relationships:

Kanon Minako Shirogane is Akihiko's future girlfriend and ally during the Midnight channel events

Naoto Shirogane is Akihiko's detecive partner

Minato Shirogane Arisato is Akihiko's ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Mitsuru Kirijo is Akihiko's ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Yukari Takeba is Akihiko's ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Junpei Yoshino Iori is Akihiko's ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Fuuka Yamagishi Aragaki is Akihiko's ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Ken Amagi Amada is Akihiko's allt in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Agis is Akihiko's ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Koromaru is Akihiko's adopted dog and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Miki Sanada is Akihiko's deceased sister

Shinjiro Yamagishi Aragaki is Akihiko's non family related brother and his best friend from Persona 3

GrandFather Shirogane aka Kaguro Shirogane is Akihiko's boss who's the Police Chief of Inaba

weapons:

fists

* * *

GrandFather Shirogane a.k.a Kaguro Shirogane

Birthday:

November 14th 1862

Age:

40

height:

7'12''

Hairstyle:

cobalt hair that is similar to Squall Lionheart from the Final Fantasy Series

job:

detective

police chief of Inaba

senior partner in the Shirogane Group

Personas:

Pandora

Arcana:

Wheel of Fortune

Markings:

**SPOILER ALERT****: **has a tribal tattoo on his shoulders

Clothing and Accessories:

white suit, black tie, and gray vest

relationships:

Kanon Minako Shirogane Arisato is Kaguri's Granddaughter

Minato Shirogane Arisato is Kaguri's Grandson

Naoto Shirogane is Kaguri's Granddaughter

Akihiko Sanada is one of Kaguri's detective in the police station in uptown Inaba

Mitsuru Kirijo is Kaguri's business rival's daughter

weapons:

Spears

* * *

Mitsuru Kirijo

Birthday:

May 8th 1991

Age:

22

height:

5'8''

Hairstyle:

ruby hair that reaches to the waist

job:

CEO of the Kirijo Group

Leader of the Shadpw Operatives

Personas:

Artemisia

Arcana:

The Empress

Markings:

none

Clothing and Accessories:

anything with elegant clothing

relationships:

Minato Shriogane Arisato is Mitsuru's boyfriend

Kanon Minako Shirogane Arisato is Mitsuru's business rival

Yukari Takeba is Mitsuru's best friend and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Fuuka Yamagishi Aragaki is Mitsuru's employer in the Kirijo Group and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Aigis is Mitsuru's bodyguard and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3, partner in Shadow Operatives

Ken Amagi Amada is Mitsuru's ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Junpei Yoshino Iori is Mitsuru's ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Akihiko Sanada is Mitsuru's best friend and ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3, Shadow Operative

Koromaru is Mitsuru's ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

Shinjiro Yamagishi Aragaki is Mitsuru's ally in S.E.E.S. from Persona 3

weapons:

Rapiers

* * *

Yosuke Satonaka Hanamura

Birthday:

June 22nd 1992

Age:

22

height:

5'9''

Hairstyle:

unkempt brownish orange hair

job:

Manager of Junes after his father retired

Personas:

Takehaya Susano-o

Arcana:

Magician

Markings:

has a tattoo of a snake and dagger on his right arm

Clothing and Accessories:

V-necked shirt with short sleeves, during weekends, he wears a white leather jacket with a orange V-necked shirt, and dark green pants. During weekends in the summer, he wears a white V-necked shirt with red motifs on the front.

relationships:

Naoto Shirogane a is Yosuke's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4

Chie Satonaka Hanamura is Yosuke's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4 and wife

Teddie is Yosuke's ally in the investigation team in Persona 4 and best friend in Junes

Kanji Kujikawa Tatsumi is Yosuke's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4

Rise Kujikawa Tatsumi is Yosuke's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4

Yukiko Amada Amagi is Yosuke's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4

Yu Narakami is Yosuke's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4 and Yosuke's best friend

Hinata & Juna is Yosuke's children and his employees

Minato Shirogane Arisato is Yosuke's best friend and pen pal in Tatsumi Port Island

Kanon Minako Shirogane is Yosuke's attorney of Junes

weapons:

knives

* * *

Chie Satonaka Hanamura

Birthday:

July 29,1994

Age:

22

height:

5'7''

Hairstyle:

bowl cut hair style

job:

General Manager of Junes

Personas:

Haraedo-no-Okami

Arcana:

The Chariot

Markings:

has a tattoo of a dragon on her left arm

Clothing and Accessories:

emerald, high collared windbreaker jacket adorned with several buttons and underneath her mini skirt is short black leggings.

relationships:

Naoto Shirogane a is Chie's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4

Teddie is Yosuke's ally in the investigation team in Persona 4 and co-worker in Junes

Kanji Kujikawa Tatsumi is Chie's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4

Rise Kujikawa Tatsumi is Chie's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4

Yukiko Amada Amagi is Chie's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4 and her best friend

Yu Narakami is Chie's ally in the investigation team from Persona 4 and Chie's ex-boyfriend

Hinata & Juna is Chie's children and her employees

Minato Shirogane Arisato is Chie's best friend and pen pal in Tatsumi Port Island

Kanon Minako Shirogane is Chie's attorney of Junes

Yosuke Satonaka Hanamura is Chie's husband

weapons:

greaves

* * *

Hinata Satonaka Hanamura

Birthday:

June 23rd, 2011

Age:

5

height:

3'7''

Hairstyle:

long spikey Chocolate hair

job:

part time worker at Junes

Personas:

Tsukuyomi

Arcana:

The Priestess

Markings:

none

Clothing and Accessories:

red dresses only, wearing Yosuke's headphones, black sandles, butterfly hairpins

relationships:

Yosuke Satonaka Hanamura is Hinata's father

Chie Satonaka Hanamura is Hinata's mother

Juna Satonaka Hanamura is Hinata's brother

Minato Shirogane Arisato is Hinata's uncle and kendo sensei

Kanon Minako is Hinata's aunt and tutor in Music

Naoto Shirogane a is Hinata's aunt

Teddie is Hinata's uncle

Kanji Kujikawa Tatsumi is Hinata's uncle

Rise Kujikawa Tatsumi is Hinata's aunt

Yukiko Amada Amagi is Hinata's aunt

Yu Narakami is Hinata's uncle

weapons:

Fans

* * *

Juna Satonaka Hanamura

Birthday:

July 23rd, 2011

Age:

4

height:

3'6''

Hairstyle:

blond bowl cut hair

job:

part time worker

Personas:

Amaterasu

Arcana:

The Priestess

Markings:

none

Clothing and Accessories:

light green windbreaker, yellow plaid shorts, blue sneakers

wear shades of green, yellow, and blue clothing

relationships:

Yosuke Satonaka Hanamura is Juna's father

Chie Satonaka Hanamura is Juna's mother

Hinata Satonaka Hanamura is Juna's sister

Minato Shirogane Arisato is Juna's uncle and kendo sensei

Kanon Minako is Juna's aunt

Naoto Shirogane is Juna's aunt

Teddie is Juna's uncle

Kanji Kujikawa Tatsumi is Juna's uncle

Rise Kujikawa Tatsumi is Juna's aunt

Yukiko Amada Amagi is Juna's aunt

Yu Narakami is Juna's uncle

weapons:

brass knuckles

* * *

**Juna/Hinata: Marbelio DOESN'T OWNED THE PERSONA SERIES**

**Kano: wow that just straight up in your face with what you said guys**

**Juna/Hinata: thanks Aunty**

**plz read and review tell me wut you think about A Link to Our Persona**

**if you got an idea about wut i should or should not add to the story plz let me know about through reviews**

**if ya follow my stories that means you guys support me with writing the Series ^_^**


	4. The Offer and the Kidnapping

Chapter 3 is up so please enjoy

And review about what you think about it I wanna hear your comments

About it and maybe some of your ideas will be a great help

im sorry about the spelling

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN THE PERSONA SERIES

* * *

Chapter 3: the offer and the kidnapping

* * *

When Akihiko and Kanon Minako entered the study room of Kaguro Shirogane, Kaguro greeted both Kanon Minako and Akihiko by introducing himself but asked that Kanon Minako to leave the study room until dinner is ready and Kanon Minako agree to Kaguro's wish. All that's left is Kaguro and Akihiko alone in Kaguro's study room.

" Ah so you're Akihiko Sanada, the Police Chief of Ayanagi nice to meet you but as i heard from one of my grandchildren that i have an offer for you." Asked Kaguro

" So what your offered Police Chief Kaguro Shirogane? " answered Akihiko

" It's about one of my granddaughters, Kanon Minako." told Kaguro

" Why Kanon Minako can't be something else? " questioned Akihiko

" Well ever since Kanon Minako is the head of the Shirogane Clan and the head of the Shirogane Group, she will be targeted by other people who will tried to knock her off the competition in the business field." while Kaguro was drinking his wine infront of Akihiko." I've decided to assign her a body-guard and it will be you and only you since I've read your files." answer Kaguro

"!" in shock was Akihiko when Kaguro was reading Akihiko's files about what Akihiko was involved in and he knew what Kaguro was talking about.

" Yes, I too was a persona user." Kaguro said it in a sad tone." I was young and immature also i found out about my Persona, Pandora." Akhiko looked sad when he was hearing Kaguro's story about himself." I used Pandora as a way to protect my beloved Kashina and she died after her Persona, Eden went on a rampage i has to stop her it was no choice i just can't let Eden went out of control after my daughter, Shiki was born." Kaguro continue while tears flowed from his eyes. "I had no choice but to kill Kashina to stop Eden from killing more people." Kaguro finished telling his side of the story.

"Sir, i just can't understand why your telling me all of this event though i was once a Persona user." Akihiko asked

" Akihiko, I want you to be able to protect Kanon Minako even if i disappear from this world." answered Kaguro while smiling

" I see, then I accept your offered Chief Shirogane." told Akihiko when kaguro was pleased with Akihiko's choice to protect Kanon Minako.

* * *

Meanwhile when Akihiko and Kaguro was talking about the offer, Kanon Minako went straight to her room and was beginning to change from her normal outfit to her pajamas. Kanon Minako's pajama was a crimison tank-top with black shorts that reach between her knees and legs. She was about to get a book from her book-shelf to read until a man came from the balcony and knock out Kanon Minako.

Naoto and Akihiko heard a crash coming from upstairs, it was from Kanon Minako's room. Naoto can't believe it that this happen to her own cousin and Akihiko was in anger that his chance to be with the girl that he knows that will love him soon was taken from him.

" Naoto what's happening? " asked Akihiko

" I believe that the Midnight Channel is returning at a fast rate after Minato became the seal." answered Naoto who knew about Nyx and was in contact with Minato a couple years ago.

" Well what we are waiting for Naoto let's go and save her. " Akihiko snapped

" I believe that the only way is to enter to Midnight Channel and it's to enter the TV in her room." answered Naoto in relief to calm down Akihiko

" Ok lead the way Naoto I'm counting you." Akihiko answered in relief

* * *

As when Naoto and Akihiko entered the TV to search for Kanon Minako. There was a court-house in the Midnight Channel, Kanon Minako was blind-folded when her attacker came and told her his intensions with what he's going to do with her. Kanon Minako knew the attacker's voice it was none than Tohru Adachi, her stalker that keep sending her letters and phone calls about wanting to meet her a long time when he asked her to come alone if she had nothing to do during her work.

" I-Its y-you, what's going on Adachi please answer me? " asked Kanon Minako in shocked

" Well after how much i been wanting to meet you when you're alone but it seems it may be at a wrong time to meet you so now just lay there all cozy and it won't hurt trust me." said Adachi in a childish voice

" Adachi you will never get away with your attempted to rape me and then tried to dispose me." Kanon Minako screamed when Adachi tried to rape her

Before Adachi tried to rape Kanon Minako something crashed into the Window. There were two figures that Kanon Minako didn't Recognize

One scream " Caesar...Zio!" and the other one held a gun and aimed at the Wheel of Fortune tarot card.

After the smoke cleared up there was Akihiko with a evoker held in of his hands and the other person was Naoto who heading straight towards to Kanon Minako to untie her but was stopped by Adachi who used his Persona, Magatsu-Izanagi to protect Kanon Minako from any other advances by Akihiko and Naoto.

" Adachi how far are you willing to have what you want without causing any disturbance." asked Naoto with anger

" Naoto, I believe that you and him are going to try to stop me so I thinks its time to destroy you once and for you time to die." Screamed Adachi

When Magatsu-Izanagi charge towards to Amatsu Mikaboshi, Magatsu-Izanagi was blocked by Caesar and began to engage Caesar in combat. Naoto order Akihiko to save Kanon Minako while Naoto begins to fight Adachi. Adachi was to distracted with fighting Naoto, he didn't realize that Akihiko untied Kanon Minako and got her out of the area where the fight was happening until Adachi defeated Naoto all that's left was Akihiko and Kanon Minako.

" Now time for me to destroy you both." Chuckle Adachi

" We'll see about that now Caesar...Ziodyne!" yelled Akihiko

Caesar attacked Magatsu-Izanagi but misses then Akihiko attacked Adachi but Adachi blocked and shot Akihiko's right arm and fell on the ground when Adachi was about to kill Akihiko there was scream coming from Kanon Minako.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kanon

"!" both Akihiko and Adachi was shocked to see an unknown persona coming from behind Kanon Minako.

It was a maiden dressed in a long silver toga that looked like Naoto but with shiny emerald hair color that flowed like a waterfall and teal eyes. She had a roman numeral hair clip that covered her bangs, golden arm bands on each side of her arms, aquamarine gem on her fore-head. Her whole body was pale as snow, from head to toe. Wrapped around her arms were sharp thorn chains that was ready for any attack. Kanon Minako was in a trance stated of mind when Naoto was defeated so easily by Adachi.

"**Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul, I cometh... I'm Andromeda, Princess of Sacrifice...**_" _said Andromeda in a fierce tomboy voice that reponsed in an attack mode.

" Andromeda destroy Magatsu-Izanagi and his wielder at once no mercy." said Kanon Minako in a robotic tone

" As you wish my master." Andromeda confirmed Kanon Minako's request to kill Magatsu-Izangai

Andromeda attacked Magatsu-Izanagi with her thorn chains then cast Bufu at will without Kanon Minako even order Andromeda to attack. Akihiko was shocked to see a Persona being able to attack without the user giving any commands, however Adachi was frozen in terror when Andromeda attack Magatsu-Izanagi without any mercy and ended up killing Magatsu-Izanagi along with Adachi.

There after Andromeda completing Kanon Minako's order of killing both Adachi and his Persona, Kanon Minako snapped out of her trance and saw her Persona Andromeda standing there with a smile. Kanon Minako saw Akihiko there standing next to Naoto who was KO when Adachi attack her. Then Kanon Minako saw a dead Adachi and told Akihiko not to tell her about what happen to Adachi.

" A-Akihiko what happen here and why was Naoto-nee KO? " panicked Kanon Minako who was going to cry

" When Naoto was unconscious and then when Adachi was about to kill me your Persona Andromeda appeared and was given the command to kill Magatsu-Izanagi along with Adachi." said Akihiko in a terrified voice.

"..." Kanon Minako was speechless when Akihiko told her the truth about what she had done to Adachi and to his persona, she went to cry on Akihiko's chest knowing that Akihiko will always take care of her when she needed someone to care for her.

" hush my little bunny everything will be alright just believe in yourself." While Akihiko was conforting Kanon Minako

" T-Thank you Akihiko for helping me, is there a way i can help you with anything ? " asked Kanon Minako

" Well can you heal Naoto and my wounds please it will make Naoto feel better." Chuckle Akihiko

" S-Sure no probelm Akihiko." answered Kanon Minako

When Kanon Minako gave Andromeda the command to heal Akihiko's and Naoto's wounds, Andromeda change her appearance from her hair turning from an Emerald to an Onyx hair color which flowed like fire and now Andromeda change her tomboyish voice to the voice of Nyx which left a shocking expression for Akihiko. Andromeda long silver toga change into a long black yukata, her teal eyes change to a black eyes with the aquamarine gem on her fore-head change to an obsidian gem. Andromeda was now called Andromeda Nyx when she changed her appearance infront of Kanon Minako and the others.

" Andromeda Nyx use dia on both Akihiko and Naoto please." asked Kanon Minako

" As you wish Kanon Minako." replied Andromeda Nyx with a smile

When Andromeda Nyx began to heal both Akihiko and Naoto, Akihiko knew what he had to do he decided to ask Kanon Minako to move in with him after he gets her out of the Shirogane resident to his apartment.

" Thank you Andromeda Nyx you have been a great help." chuckle Kanon Minako

Andromeda Nyx disappear after her role was done Akihiko who was carrying the KO Naoto and Kanon Minako found a way out of the TV world and ended up back in Kanon Minako's room and decide to asked Kanon Minako a question while putting Naoto on Kanon Minako's bed.

" Kanon Minako will you move in with me please? " asked Akihiko in a nervous tone

" Sure no problem but let me contact Grandfather about" as when Kanon Minako was about to send Kaguro a text message somehow Akihiko manage to kiss her passionately without knowing the effect of the kiss then Akihiko broke off the kiss.

" I've already asked Kaguro about it and he's ok with you moving in with me and i took care of everything you might need." replied Akihiko

" Okay then just let me get my stuff then." answered Kanon Minako cheerfully

When Akihiko left the room Kanon Mianko woke up Naoto and told her everything about the kiss that Akihiko and Kanon Minako shared together. Naoto was smiling that her cousin had found the one that loved her and cherish her.

" Ok then Naoto-nee will you help me with packing my stuff I'm moving in Akihiko okay." replied Kanon Minako

Right after Kanon Minako and Naoto got Kanon Mianko's belongings ready, they were almost at the exit when Kaguro decided to say goodbye to one of his own granddaughters leaving the Shirogane resident to start a new life with a someone to Kaguro knows that he'll take care of someone they loved.

" Well Grandfather i got to go now but don't i bring you up to date of what i'm up ok." smiled Kanon Minako when she told Kaguro about what's going to happen.

" Well i trust you to make the right choice Kanon Minako and for you Akihiko take care of her she's like one of my own children." Kaguro in stern tone command Akihiko to take care of Kanon Minako.

" Sir you can count on me." Akihiko in a firm relpy to what Kaguro said

After Kanon Minako said her goodbye to everyone who works at the Shirogane Resident and Naoto. Both Akihiko and Kanon Minako went to Akihiko's car and put all of Kanon Minako's belongings into his car and they went to Akihiko's apartment to get everything settle in. Mean While Minato was at the mall to get new clothing and other things that he was going to buy while living with Yosuke and Chie even the Kids too. Minato bumped into a familiar red head beauty who was also getting new clothes due to reschedule of the Shirogane-Kirijo meeting, she gasp at the Familiar Navy bluenette that resembles alot like Minato who greeted her with a Kiss and said " Miss me my dear Rose." in excitement, Mitsuru can't believe it. That was Minato who was back from being the seal and tries to welcome her that he's back for and he was never going to leave her again. So Minato decided to bring Mitsuru to the park and tries to propose her with a ring he bought at the mall when he was thinking about her.

* * *

**Minato: Marbelio does not OWN THE PERSONA SERIES!**

**plz read and review tell me wut you think about A Link to Our Persona**

**if you got an idea about wut i should or should not add to the story plz let me know about through reviews**


	5. we belong together my Rose

Hey so i was listening to wisin y yandel's new song Te Deseo & Peligro and it got me inspired by the lyrics to write the next chapter

And review about what you think about it I wanna hear your comments

About it and maybe some of your ideas will be a great help

im sorry about the spelling

so Ch.4 is up so enjoy

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN THE PERSONA SERIES

* * *

Ch.4 We belong together my Rose

* * *

It was night time when Mitsuru and Minato went to the park to catch up on old times when they were a couple that was a dear memory to both of them. They went to the bench to sit down. Minato wish upon a star that he will protect Mitsuru no matter what. Mitsuru gave Minato a peck on the cheeks and Minato was about to begin a conversation that will leave Mitsuru speechless.

" Mitsuru, how are you since i left to protect S.E.E.S from Nyx? " asked Minato while he was embracing Mitsuru. " The S.E.E.S. disbanded after you left and the rest of them moved on with their lives as normal people." while Minato was holding Mitsuru. " And I was still running the Kirijo Group but i notice someone who have the same last name as you do Mina but i'm not sure if she's related to you but i can tell she does remind me alot like you." replied Mitsuru. " I see but there's something i want to tell you Mitsuru but i'm not sure you will like it." asked Minato. " Yes but i have something to tell you as well Minato." answered a nervous Mitsuru. " Before you became the seal for Nyx, i was pregnant with your child." replied Mitsuru.

" Mitsuru, i can't believe i'm a father i'm so estastic about the news you gave me oh what the child's name Mitsuru." answered Minato with happiness.

" It's a boy and his name is Shiki the same name as your mother, he's 5 yrs old now and he looks alot like you Mina and me as well." chuckled Mitsuru then Minato kissed Mitsuru." Well Mitsuru will you marry me, i love you with all my heart and now you gave me a wonderful gift from our love has given birth to our Shiki." as Minato got on one knee and held a ring for Mitsuru. " Mitsuru will you marry me and i promise that i will make the three of us happy together." asked Minato.

Mitsuru couldn't believe her eyes that the man she loves is willing to marry her at all cost even go against Fate. " Yes! Yes! Yes! Mina i will marry you." chuckled Mitsuru. " Rose, you just made me the happiest man in the world." smile Minato.

* * *

When Mitsuru accepted Minato's proposal, both of them head off to the Kirijo's vacation house in downtown Inaba where Shiki was staying. When they entered the house Shiki was practicing on his piano skills and then he heard that the door, he thought that Mitsuru is coming back from work but he didn't recognize a male that was holding Mitsuru's hands.

" Mommy whos this man." asked the curious Shiki who was running towards Mitsuru. " Shiki, this is your father Minato, Minato this is Shiki your son." chuckled Mitsuru who was holding Shiki.

" Hi Shiki nice to meet you, wow you really have mommy's eyes."smiled Minato when he look at Shiki closer. " Nice to meet you too daddy." smiled Shiki who has the same smile as Mitsuru.

" Shiki there's something i want to tell you." asked Minato as he was sitting down on the couch." What is it daddy? " answered Shiki with a smile.

" Mommy and i are getting marry to be a family again." answer Minato to Shiki's question. " Really daddy i love it." answered the excited Shiki.

" Okay Shiki time for bed, daddy and i have to talk about stuff." chuckled Mitsuru when she put Shiki to bed. After Shiki was asleep Mitsuru talk with Minato about what's going to happen to the three of them.

" Minato where are you staying in Inaba?" asked a determine Mitsuru who was getting tea for the Minato. " Well i'm staying with Yosuke and his family over at Junes." answered Minato. " How about you can stay with me and Shiki like a real family Mina." replied Mitsuru. " I guess so but can i call Yosuke and tell him where i am." said Minato.

Minato was about to call Yosuke about he was staying at Mitsuru and Shiki when Mitsuru check up on Shiki if he was still sleeping.

* Ring*

**[ " Hey Minato what's up. "] **answered Yosuke.

" Yosuke i found a place to stay, it's with my girlfriend and my son and I propose to my girlfriend and she said yes." replied Minato.

**[ " WHAT! Minato you're a father congrats, you gotta invite me to the wedding"] ** answered the shocked Yosuke.

" Ok Yosuke but is there anything out of the ordinary happen during the Midnight channel or anything else ? " questioned Minato.

**[ " Not right now Minato but i gotta go i need to sleep and good luck." ] **said the sleepy Yosuke.

" Thanks Yosuke bye." after Minato ended the call between Yosuke and him.

" Well what did you and Yosuke talk about Mina." chuckled Mitsuru when she left Shiki's room. " Well i asked him if there's anything out of the ordinary happen to day but he said no." answered Minato. " Okay that's great news...Oh i prepare the bed for us." said the nervous Mitsuru. " Don't worry Rose i won't do anything that will hurt you just trust me." chuckled Minato.

" O-Okay Minato, i trust you." said Mitsuru.

Minato went to the bathroom to take a shower while Mitsuru went to the master bedroom to get change to go to bed. After Minato took his Shower and dressed into his pajamas, he went to the master bedroom where he found Mitsuru reading a book.

" Good night Rose." smile Minato.

" You too Mina." smile Mitsuru.

* * *

**Minato: Marbelio doesn't OWN THE PERSONA SERIES**

**M: that just a way to put it simple Minato**

**Minato: thanks M**


	6. Settling in and hanging out with my buds

Chapter 5 is up so please enjoy

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, i was busy with ideas for each chapter and this is a longest chapter yet

And review about what you think about it I wanna hear your comments

About it and maybe some of your ideas will be a great help

im sorry about the spelling

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN THE PERSONA SERIES**

* * *

Chapter 5: Settling in

When Akihiko and Kanon Minako arrive to his apartment right after a long car. Kanon Minako was amazed that she thought Akihiko's apartment was messy due to his job since its her first time to be living in another place that isn't the Shirogane Residence. Well Akihiko asked that Kanon Minako to put her stuff in his room since there was no other rooms available. So Kanon Minako put her stuff in the master bedroom and went for a shower while Akihiko was preparing for dinner.

" Hey Akihiko, What smells so good I can smell it from the bedroom? " asked Kanon Minako right after she got out of the shower and was wearing a red jersey with black shorts.

" Oh I was just starting to cook dinner and dinner is steak stir fry, I hope you like the dinner Kanon Minako." smiled Akihiko when he was cooking stiry fry while Kanon Minako was pulling up a chair for her to sit during dinner.

" Do you want anything to drink Kanon Minako there's water or juice if you want anything to drink it's on the table." said Akihiko smiling while he was almost done cooking the steak stir fry. " I'll just have water and by the way you don't have to be formal when you are using my full name so just call me Kanon I appreciate that." replied Kanon when she poured water in a cup while waiting for Akihiko to get the dinner on the table.

When Akihiko and Kanon enjoying dinner, Akihiko explained about the case he was working on and showed her the case files of each victim that was murder. " Well according to the case that you explain, I think the victims were related to the persona users by the bonds they share and the killer might have tracked down their daily routine for when if there was motive for the killer to act quickly from the last victim that was hunged on a telephone pole across the site where we first met along with Nao-chan." explain Kanon when she was taking a look from the case files that Akihiko showed her.

" What do you mean about the bonds that are related to the persona users involve in all of this Kanon? " shocked Akihiko when heard about Kanon was explaining about the case. " Well i had a relationship with the investigation team a couple of years ago i notice that the leader of the investigation team had this effect to the people around him and the results were creating bonds that can turned into personas that the leader can use." explaing Kanon to Akihiko's question.

" Does that included persona users in different groups as well Kanon? " asked Akihiko.

" Well if it's about S.E.E.S. then yes it affects the leader in S.E.E.S as well. " replied Kanon. " Also if the killer finds out that there are other non-persona users alive that were associate with another group of persona users then the Killer will track those people down and drag them to the Midnight Channel and kill them there." Akihiko was amazed that someone who had just recently awaken to their persona manages to solve the M.O. of the killer who has targeted non-persona users.

" Well thanks for the dinner Akihiko but I should get some sleep since the persona thing was new to me, well good night Akihiko." smiled Kanon as she walks to the master bedroom to get some sleep while Akihiko receives a phone call right after Kanon left the kitchen.

* * *

" It's Akihiko" answered Akihiko when he answered the phone call.

**[" Akihiko its me Mitsuru, great news another member joined the Shadow Operatives."] **chuckle Misturu when she called Akihiko.

" Mitsuru what do you want now? " asked Akihiko.

**[" It's the leader of S.E.E.S, Minato Arisato, he came back from the seal and is now ready to fight alongside us."] **answered Mitsuru.

" I didn't know that Minato would reply that quick since he told me about what happened to him over the phone." replied Akihiko.

**[" How did you know about the leader's return Akihiko ?"] **asked Mitsuru.

" I receive a phone call from Minato and he told me the situation and explain to me that he was staying with you and asked me hows has my life been going so I told him that I joined the Shadow Operatives along with Aigis, Labrys, Koromaru, Ken, Fuuka, Shinji, Junpei, Chidori, and Yukari. Then he told me right before he goes to sleep he's going to join the shadow Operatives to stop the serial killings and to find his sister that went missing when the grand opening Moonlight Bridge started." explained Akihiko to Mitsuru's question.

**[" Oh I see then that's why he asked me about the Shadow Operatives and asked me to help him find his sister."] replied Mitsuru.**

" Wait did you said that Minato has a sister that reminds me about a story about Kanon Minako Shirogane Arisato when I brought her to the Shirogane residence." replied a shocked Akihiko.

**[" Wait Akihiko did you say Kanon Minako Shirogane Arisato? "] **question Mitsuru,

" Yes is there a problem with that name Kanon Minako Shirogane Arisato." replied Akihiko.

**[" She's Minato's little sister Akihiko, by the last name Arisato and the story he told me about his life somehow it fits with story that Shirogane Arisato"] **replied Mitsuru.

" What do we do now Mitsuru about the situation between Minato and Kanon." asked Akihiko.

**[" Did you just say Kanon, Akihiko? "] **questioned Mitsuru.

" S-S-She told me to call her Kanon instead of Kanon Minako." answered the nervous Akihiko when he begins to blush when he thinks about her and her name.

**[" Well Akihiko I think the best choice is to wait for Kanon to get everything settle before any rash decisions if she wants to join the Shadow Operatives."] **answered Mitsuru.

" Well I have to go Mitsuru and take care of Minato." answered Akihiko before he ended the call from Mitsuru and head off to bed.

* * *

While Kanon was Sleeping, her consciousness was drifted to the a blue door that was standing before her waiting for the to open the door in her dream which exists dream and reality, mind and matter. Before Kanon touch the blue door there was a little girl who looked like Kanon in a red summer dress telling her to sign a contract that binds her to the responsibility she chooses while she was signing the contract, then the blue door opened to the Velvet Room where Igor and the three assistants of the Velvet room was waiting for to awaken to her persona. When Kanon entered the room her outfit was changed from the jersey and shorts to a similar outfit of Theodore.

" Greetings welcome to the Velvet room, I am Igor I'm delighted to meet you and these are my three assistants." says Igor.

" Hello my name is Elizabeth the eldest sister of the children of the Velvet room." says Elizabeth.

" Welcome my name is Theodore the youngest of the children of the Velvet room, you can call me Theo." says Theo.

" Greetings my name is Margret and I'm the middle sister out of the children of the Velvet room." says Margret.

" Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place, Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room." says Igor while showing Kanon the contract she have sign during her sleep. " You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will need my help to do so."

" Igor why am I in the Velvet room? No wait why was I chosen by you Igor? " asked Kanon.

" Ah yes it is because of my employer Philemon has selected you to be the next guest of the Velvet room." replied Igor.

" I see so what is my purpose here in the Velvet room Igor." asked Kanon.

" There's is a threat in your world and you must stop them with the help of past allies who were chosen by the previous guests of the Velvet room." explained Igor.

" How do I find them Igor? " asked Kanon.

" My dear you already know them besides you're with one of them now, he represents the Star Arcana." replied Igor.

" _Does that mean...Akihiko represents the Star Arcana."_ thought Kanon when she remember how Akihiko and Naoto saved her from Adachi.

" I see, Igor is there anything else that you want to tell me before I go back to my world ? " asked Kanon.

" I believed there is something else I should tell you." says Igor while taking out compendium showing all the personas that the previous guests of the Velvet room used in their journeys before their contract was over. " You are able to use the personas of each guests before you and you can enter the Velvet room on your free time to create new personas and have tea with us as well." while Igor was handing over the key to the Velvet room to Kanon.

" Also Margret, Elizabeth, and Theodore will be joining you in the real world and the Velvet room as your assistants and your informants." says Igor.

When Margret was at the book shelf she found the book that has the names of the previous wild card users and personas that were used by them and she handed to Igor.

" That is why you must be aware of the nature if your power." replied Igor, then he showed Kanon the fool arcana.

" The nature of my power? " says Kanon.

" Your power is unique. It's like the number zero...It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities." says Igor ehile he was sipping his tea that Theodore brought to calm his nerves.

" Igor is there something else before I go back to my world." asked Kanon when Igor

" Ah I believed so, your brother was also one of the previous guest of the Velvet room before he seal Nyx and you can use your personas outside of the Midnight Channel and Midnight Hour." replied Igor with a smile.

" Igor how do you know my brother and where is he Igor? " asked Kanon.

" My dear it's up to you to find out for yourself and not me I just give with what you need for your role." says Igor.

" I see...thank you Igor, Margret, Theodore, and Elizabeth." replied Kanon.

" Before you go back to your world, i only ask one thing in return...that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make." says Igor when he gave Kanon the key to the Velvet Room. Do not fear. Seize what you have earned."

* * *

When Kanon Left the Velvet room, she wakes up and finds out it was morning and scans the room to see if Akihiko was there but she couldn't find him except she caught a whiff of pancakes around this time of day. So Kanon went to take a shower, after her shower she went to the room to look for clothes except there was a gift box that has her name written on the tag. Kanon reads the card that was placed on the box, the card was from Margret left for her as a welcoming gift for being the next gift of the Velvet room.

When Kanon open the gift it was the outfit that she wore when she enter the Velvet room but the color of the outfit that was similiar to Theodore's outfit but it was crimision instead of Cobalt. " _Thanks Margret and I'll make it up to you._" thought Kanon when she was putting on the outfit which matches her hair and eyes so she put on the rest of accessories that she always wore ever single day.

When Kanon left the room she saw Akihiko was eating breakfast without her. " Akihiko are you eating breakfast without me? " asked Kanon.

" I'm sorry if that happen but I'll make up to you in any way." asked Akihiko in a apology tone.

" Anything Akihiko." asked Kanon in a childish tone.

" Yes anything." replied Akihiko.

" How about you can go with me to place that means a lot to me okay Akihiko." answered Kanon.

" Okay if that will make it up to you and when are we going to that place Kanon? " asked Akihiko.

" It's today and we're taking my motorcycle to that place." answered Kanon.

" But wasn't your motorcycle is at the Shirogane residence Kanon and how will it get here? " says Akihiko.

" My assistants called me and said that they just brought my motorcycle here and they are at the Shirogane Co. handling my paperwork, Akihiko so don't worry about that." answered Kanon.

" Who are your assistants anyway Kanon? " asked Akihiko.

" My assistants are Margret, Elizabeth, and Theodore and they been with me since they came from Port Island and they are my most loyal friends." answered Kanon with a smile.

" _Elizabeth where have i heard that name before._" thought Akihiko while he was admiring Kanon's beauty while she was eating breakfast.

" Akihiko are you okay your face is turning red...are you getting a fever? " asked Kanon when she was done eating her breakfast .

" I'm okay Kanon but why don't we go to the place you mention now." asked Akihiko.

" Okay let's go." says the excited Kanon when she grabbed Akihiko's arm and head to motorcycle where Elizabeth brought over with the help of Theodore bringing over the motorcycle.

" Kanon do you no how to ride a motorcycle?" asked Akihiko.

" Of course Akihiko, Kei Nanjo was the one who taught me to ride a motorcycle when I was fifteen years old." answered Kanon while she was putting on her helmet that looked like a bird's beak. " Just trust me Akihiko and everything will be okay." chuckled Kanon.

" Okay I trust you Kanon." replied Akihiko when Kanon tossed her extra helmet to Akihiko and started to put on the helmet.

" All you need to do is hold on to my waist really tightly Akihiko." says Kanon when she and Akihiko mounted on Kanon's motorcycle.

* * *

Kanon and Akihiko arrived at the place where Kanon was talking about it was an orphanage that she visited during her free time when the killings happen during Persona 4. Both of them dismounted the motorcycle and headed inside where Baofu was working on paperwork.

" Hello Baofu-san." greeted Kanon with a bow.

" Ah Good morning Kanon-sama how are you today? " asked Baofu when he saw Kanon and Akihiko entering the orphanage.

" I'm doing good Baofu-san and how's Ulala-san doing today Baofu-san? " asked Kanon.

" Ulala is outside with the other orphans playing hide and seek, well enough with that, I see you are with your boyfriend, I'm Baofu, one of Kanon's tutor's in adminstration." says Baofu

" W-What m-my b-b-boyfriend, Baofu-san...Akihiko and me are just friends where do you get that idea." replied the blushing Kanon.

" This is the first time you come here with someone else instead of coming here alone Kanon-sama." chuckle Baofu.

" _Why did Baofu said I was her boyfriend...yes I wanted her to be my girl but not at this time but I'll just wait until the right time to propose to her._" though Akihiko while Kanon was explaining to Baofu about who Akihiko was.

" Well Kanon-sama you know where the garden is and there you will find Ulala and the other children are." says Baofu.

* * *

When Kanon and Akihiko left the living room where Baofu was still trying to finish his paperwork, both went straight to the garden where Ulala was playing with the little orphans. When Kanon entered first where she heard little children running towards Kanon and ending up Kanon on the ground with the children were on top of her and laughing about they were glad to see Kanon every single day while Akihiko smirks when the children were on top of Kanon meanwhile Ulala, she takes a picture of what happen whith her camera and smiles at the happy moment of Kanon with the children.

" Kanon what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the Shirogane Co. handling with important paperwork now." asked Ulala.

" Ulala-san I deserve a break once in while besides I have something I need to speak with you but you can tell Baofu about it and this has to do with my friend Akihiko." answered Kanon.

" I see...so is that your boyfried Kanon, he does look handsome to be your boyfriend and you both be a perfect match for each other." says Ulala.

" Ulala...w-w-why w-w-would y-you go saying those kind of stuff around other people and Akihiko is a friend not my b-b-boyfriend." says the blushing Kanon.

" I think its cute that you come here with someone instead of coming here by yourself Kanon." replied Ulala.

" Well can we talk about it over coffee next time but have you any recent news about murders while watching the news yesterday Ulala-san? " asked Kanon.

" Okay but there's news about the murder of Misuzu Hiiragi was reported last night and the report said that she was hanged in a telephone pole." replied Ulala.

" Akihiko do you what this means." asked Kanon.

" I think the killer killed Misuzu Hiiragi the same way as he did with the other victims." answered Akihiko.

" Kanon what's going on? " asked Ulala who was surprise to hear this news.

" It means that there is a threat in Inaba who is targeting people who are link to the leader of each teams from past generation and might targeting people who friends with the leader of the next group of Persona users in this generation as well." explain Kanon.

" Well Ulala I also came here to play with the children and would you read my fortune for today." asked Kanon.

" Ah well Kanon will you excuse me i have to get drinks for everyone so will you excuse me." says Ulala.

When Ulala came into the Kitchen of the orphanage she spots Baofu smirking with what is happening in the garden.

" Well Ulala now you met the guy who might be able to change Kanon's perspective." says Baofu who was helping Ulala with the drinks.

" At least it's not that Daisuke fellow that ended up hurting Kanon 2 years ago." replied Ulala.

" Well wanna place a bet my dear friend." asked Baofu when he was getting cups for the drinks.

" You're on Baofu and I do love a bet." answered Ulala.

" Okay how about if Kanon and Akihiko doesn't go out on Christmas then you must pay for the next vacation for the children here at the orphanage." says Baofu.

" If Kanon and Akihiko do go out on Christmas then you must bring everyone here in the orphanage to a sushi restaurant right after Christmas." replied Ulala,

" Okay that's a bet Ulala." says Baofu while he had got everything for the drinks everyone and left to finish his paperwork in the main office.

When Ulala got the drinks for everyone, Kanon agreed to let Ulala to read her fortune. " Let's see Kanon your fortune today is that new opportunities will open when you find your reason to fight with what you believe in and the person you cared about the most will be lead to you to a life of happiness." answered Ulala. Kanon wonders about the second part of her fortune when Ulala read her fortune.

* * *

After the fortune-telling was over the three of them and the children played tag. It was two o'clock, Akihiko and Kanon left the orphanage and headed off to to the mall in uptown Inaba to buy some clothes since Akihiko and Kanon mostly Kanon who wanted to get the new arrivals that came out. When they both got to mall, Kanon decides to drag Akihiko to a store called Express to try on the new arrivals that came out. When Kanon tried on each clothes the store managers at Express were amazed that Kanon was able to fit on every new arrivals that came out and offered her to be part of the next Express catalogs which Kanon accepts but in exchange for the clothes that she tried on but in shades of gray, black, and crimison. After going into to the Express they went to a store called Zumiez it was a store for skatebording and clothing related to skateboarding, so Kanon tried on the new arrivals while Akihiko was holding her bags of clothing from the new arrivals when Express gave them as a gift for Kanon when she tried on every clothes from Express. When Kanon came out of the fitting room from Zumiez Akihiko and the store managers were amazed that Kanon was able to fit every new arrivals from Zumiez and the Store managers gave Kanon as gifts for being able to try on every clothes that they have.

" Wow Akihiko i can't believed that I was able to try on every clothes that Express and Zumiez have to offer." says Kanon.

" Well I'm amazed that you have the energy to still go shopping but can we have a break I wanna get something from the food court Kanon. " says Akihiko chuckling.

" Nah I'm good you can go get something to eat, I can keep on shopping i just need a new mp3 player Akihiko." replies Kanon.

" Okay Kanon but if you're in trouble call me and I'll be there to help you." says Akihiko.

" Okay thanks Akihiko." says Kanon when Akihiko left to the food court, Kanon was at the Apple store to get a new a laptop and a new Iphone and other stuff that comes with the laptop and Iphone when she bumped into Rise, Yukari, Mitsuru, Chidori, and Chie who are also coming out from a shoe store called Nine West they greeted each other and started having a conversation.

" So what are you four doing here?" asked Kanon who I still carrying her things from each store items she bought at the mall.

" Well Kanon, I thought it was a good idea to have a girls day and the guys thought it was a great idea to have their own day too." answered Chie who bought stuff from Puma a shoe store that was near the Apple store.

" Does Akihiko know about it too about having a girls day? " asked Kanon.

" I told Iori about it and he's going to tell him over the phone." replied Mitsuru who check her phone logs.

" How about this why don't we all go to stores that are women only and have fun as well we can buy stuff that will make our love ones go crazy for us." replied Chidori who thought it was a great idea to do it.

" I'm not sure if Akihiko would go for someone like me." says Kanon in a low voice when she remembers her time with Daisuke Nagase 2 years ago when he was in Yasogami High and she was in Yasogami high for a short time mainly because of tennis club that asked her to help them out.

" Come on Kanon no need to dwell on the past, Daisuke will be like " Wow I can't believe that Kanon is still looking hotter than ever, ever since I broke up with her." When he finds out you are wearing the sexist type of underwear ever found at Aerie." answered Rise with a childish tone.

" Yea she's right Kanon, let's clear your mind a bit alright." says Yukari when she grabbed Kanon's arm decide to bring her to every store that was women's only.

* * *

So while Kanon and the other were go around women's only stores, Akihiko was at the food court ordering food until someone called his name out. Akihiko recognized that it was Jumpei's voice along with group of people who Akihiko didn't recognize. When Junpei and Minato with 3 other people introduced Akihiko to Kanji, Yosuke, and Teddie who very pleased to meet the Famous Akihiko Sanada the boxing club champ that Minato talked to Yosuke during his kendo trip a few ago.

" Jumpei, Minato what are you both doing here? " asked AKihiko when he got his order of terroyaki from the food court and sat down near a table that was close to a store that he was going to go after his lunch.

" Well since Mitsuru told me to texted Junpei that there was going to be a girls day only at the mall so I asked her if I could invite friends for the guys day too since I have nothing to except for baby sitting Shiki but I told her that Shiki can stay with Yukiko Amagi at the inn and she said yes so that how Kanji, Yosuke, and Teddie came with me and Junpei. says Minato who also was drinking a soda that he purchased at the food court a few minutes ago.

" So what else is there that you forgot to mention Junpei and Minato."asked Akihiko when Junpei and Minato was about to answer to Akihiko's question Yosuke jumped into the conversation along with Teddie, and Kanji.

" Well my wife and the other girls are with Kanon now and in fact my wife Chie just texted me and said that the girls almost done with their shopping until a talent scout just asked them to sign up for Miss Yasogami beauty pagent and their's going to be a surprise judge along with a surprise judging criteria with the beauty pagent." says Yosuke when he thinks about Miss Yasogami pagent a few years ago.

" Really Yosuke let's check it out and My Risette will win for sure." says Kanji in a winning tone.

" Not unless Mitsuru will join too and believe me that no one can rival her beauty." answered Minato with a cocky tone toward Yosuke, Kanji, Akihiko, and Teddie.

" Well anyway guys i have to go my job is calling my name." answered Teddie in a happy tone until Yosuke, Minato, Kanji, and Junpei manages to grab his arm to know what was Teddie talking about while Akihiko was eating his food.

" Not so fast Teddie you got some explaining to do now." asked Kanji who was very interested what Teddie was talking about.

" Okay so while you guys were looking at different shirts to try on i was approach by the person who was announcing the female contestants at last years Miss Yasogami pageant so he asked me if I were to be this year's judge and i said yes and i told him that there's going to be a swimsuit part to this pageant and that's how I ended up with that job." explain Teddie Happly meanwhile Akihiko was coughing on a soda when Teddie was explaining what happened to him.

" Well now what are waiting for let's go see those curves that our girls are showing off." says Yosuke in a pervert tone that left a chilled in Akihiko's skin.

* * *

Meanwhile the Kanon, Rise, Yukari, Mitsuru, Chidori, and Chie were trying on different outfits for the Miss Yasogami Pageant that they are participating in the girl's bathroom. Rise, Yukari, Mitsuru, Chie, and Chidori were enjoying this but Kanon on the other hand didn't like this whole thing.

" Umm do you think that this is worth it to be in this pageant." says Kanon who was a little worry about this whole thing.

" Don't worry Kanon everything will be okay trust us." replied Chidori who was almost done putting on her white and pink sundress.

* * *

**M: Okay so next chapter will be up soon so I have things to clarify so far**

**1. Kanon Minako is her 1st name but it's Kanon for short. Kanon's last name the Shirogane part of her last name is her surname. For Minato Shirogane Arisato, yes his full name is the surname is like from the FES version**

**2. Yes i decided to edit things around with the characters' love life**

**3. Minato and Kanon( aka Kanon Minako ) will have a family reunion which will be happy or be in chaos**

**4. There will be a poll soon about chapter 1-5**

**5. The timeline is before the cultural festive starts in chapters 1-5**

**6. Characters from the previous persona games are back in this story with a few twists add to this story**

**7. the victims that are being murder will be characters from Persona 3 and Persona 4 which i find annoying or being rude to other people**

**8. There will be some love conflicts with the characters in this story**

**9. Juna, Hinata, and Shiki, Emikika, Kiryu, Risetto, Alice are staying over at Yukikio and Ken's place, Yu and Naoto are busy planning for their wedding and other they think is okay with.**

**10. The murders are taking place at random times but the M.O. are operated the same way**

**11. The murder will someone who the characters will not least be expected to be**

**12. There will romance scenes that are coming later in the chapters**

**13. Teddie will have some fun in the next chapter that can be comic relief hmmmm**

**14. Margret, Theodore, and Elizabeth do work for Kanon outside of the Velvet Room as a part time job that can help them understand the human world a lot better and inside of the Velvet room for creating new Personas as well like the FES version and the GOLDEN version**

**15. *****SPOILER ALERT***** Kanon doesn't work for the Shadow Operatives **

**16. since no one knows the first name of Grandfather Shirogane from Persona 4/Persona Golden I decided to put a first name because it bugs me that ATLUS doesn't put a first name to Grandfather Shirogane **

**17. *********SPOILER ALERT******* Kanon is adopted by the Shirogane Clan but she is from the Arisato clan and she will soon inherits a will from her parents saying that after their deaths she will inherit the Arisato and Shirogane fortune and everything in her parent's name that means the Shirogane Company, Arisato Company, the money from both clans later will be reveal in the Chapters

**Minato: Marbelio DOESN'T OWNED THE PERSONA SERIES**

**M: Keep on supporting me everyone**

**M: don't worry I won't stop the story**

**M: the 1st poll is up enjoy**


	7. Miss Yasogami Pageant

Chapter 6 is up enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERSONA SERIES**

* * *

Story so far, Kanon and Akihiko went to the mall to get stuff since they move into Akihiko's apartment it recently bought by Akihiko. So Kanon was having fun with buying stuff from different stores and for Akihiko it was a plan to try to get Kanon to notice him during their so-called date well Akihiko was hungry so he asked Kanon if she wants anything from the food court so she says no and that she's going to get some electronic stuff for her room and other stuff so they went to different parts of the mall until Kanon bumped into Chidori, Yukari, Chie, Rise, and Mitsuru who were having an only girl's day and asked Kanon if she wants to join them and she sorta accepts their invitation that will lead them in to Miss Yasogami Pageant that were signed up by someone else (mainly Yosuke and Junpei who did this to try get Akihiko's attention). Meanwhile Akihiko was at the food court eating his food until Minato, Yosuke, Junpei, Kanji, and Teddie, Minato and Junpei was introducing the three former Yasogami students to Akihiko who was delighted to meet them so Yosuke told Akihiko that Chie (Yosuke's wife) texted them that they were signed up by someone but Chie knows who signed them up for the Miss Yasogami Pageant and Teddie explained to the guys that he's the judge for the Beauty pageant which created pervert thoughts for Yosuke and Junpei which Minato and Kanji go along with the pair's perverted thoughts forming in their heads and Akihiko, he was sorta interested with Kanon being entered in a beauty pageant when he saw photos of her when she won the title, Maiden of Yasogami pageant when she was little while he was talking to Kaguro about the offer that Akihiko was assigned to take care of Kanon.

* * *

When the guys took their places to see the girls in action, Minato, Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, and Junpei saw a familar brunette standing there waiting for a certain person to appear on stage for the Beauty pageant. The boys along with Akihiko went to talked to the brunette to greet him. The boys introduce the brunette to Akihiko who pleases to meet Akihiko and for Akihiko, he was glad to meet the brunette who was another fellow High School athlete.

" So Daisuke what are you doing here, I thought you weren't interested in girls." asked Yosuke who was wondering about Daisuke coming here to the mall.

" Oh I was getting new clothes until I saw someone's photo on a poster, I knew I had to see that person and I can't let that person leave here without her knowing my true feelings are to her." says Daisuke in a concerning tone when he was going through his phone.

" So who's the lucky girl Daisuke, we got to know because you never talk her about at Yasogami High." says Kanji.

" It's Kanon Minako Shriogane Arisato, the girl I broke up two years ago for reason I didn't tell her about." answered Daisuke in a sad tone which shocked Akihiko when he heard her name.

" How long did you dated Kanon, Daisuke ? " asked Akihiko.

" It was only for two years and I met her at the park when she was playing tennis with a couple of her friend so I asked her when she was done with the tennis match if she would like to grab some coffee with me and that's how we became a couple." answered Daisuke to Akihiko's question.

" Guys, the pageant is starting let's take our place." says Junpei who was grabbing his video camera to record the lovely ladies in action along with Yosuke who was getting his camera out as well.

* * *

" Welcome to 5th annual Yasogami Cultural Festival Main Event, the Miss Yasogami Pageant. Can you heard the crowd going wild." says the MC in an excited tone.

" We have the 1st contestant, Miss Chie Hanamura...come out Chie." screams the MC on the mic while the crowds cheered.

" Hi I'm Chie Hanamura." says Chie.

" Tell us a little about yourself Chie." says the MC.

" Ummm I kind of shy, and reserved...And my favorite food is pudding." answered Chie in a shy tone.

" That liar...It's steak." mumble Yosuke when he heard his wife lied about her favorite food.

" Up next is the second Contest, The noble Artist, Miss Chidori Iori." screams the MC when the crowd cheered for the second time.

" Hello, my name is Chidori Iori. I'm an Artist who is looking for new ways to inspire myself to paint new canvas to express my feelings. I hoped you will feel what my paintings feel" replied Chidori.

" Alright that will do nicely Miss Chidori! Next up from a very familiar face... The Idol herself Miss Rise Kujikawa also known as Risette." replies the MC.

" Hi-hi! My name's Rise Kujikawa! I'm here to have fun along with my career as Risette and don't worry Risette is going to do her best, so I hoped you'll cheer for me! " says Rise in a cheering tone.

" The real Risette, ladies and gentlemen, in the flesh! Thank you very much! " answered the MC in a happy screaming tone.

" Next is the talented noble beauty that shines like a star, here she is Miss Mitsuru Kirijo." replied the MC.

When Mitsuru entered the stage everyone saw the red-head beauty in her red sundress that made Minato blushed to see his girlfriend wearing that outfit.

" Hello my name is Mitsuru Kirijo and I run the Kirijo group but I'm in town to sight see what Inaba is truly a magnificent landscape that takes anyone breath away when looking at the sceneray."

" Wow Mitsuru Kirijo in the flesh thank you very much." says the MC.

" Next up is another beauty, here she is Miss Yukari Takeba." replied the MC.

" Hi my name is Yukari Takeba. I'm a here in Inaba for my next live concert and I hoped all of you come and watch me sing live in front of my friends and fans." answered Yukari in a cheery tone that made all the fans who were in the crowds cheering for her.

" Thank you Miss Yukari that's was a real treat to see here. And Now the Big Show Stopper you all have waited for, this Maiden is a rare beauty, her beauty surpass the Gods themselves here she is ladies and gentlemen, the one the only Miss Kanon Shirogane." screamed the MC in excitement.

As soon as Kanon was about to go on stage, Minato, Akihiko, and Daisuke took out their camera to take a picture of her and the other 3 guys were drooling over how beautiful the girls are and was still filming their beauty. When Kanon walk to the stage she was wearing a crimson halter top that was reached to above her knees and was wearing gladiator sandles.

" Hello my name is Kanon Shirogane! It's my dream to be on stage with other people who are passionate to enter in this competion." Kanon smiled while blushing even though she knows it that she dislikes being in a beauty pageant so decide to lie in order for everyone to be happy when she enter the stage.

* * *

******************Meanwhile in the Audience********************

" Wow Akihiko, that's one hot babe I seen one in years oh wait that's the girl you are having a crush on don't worry i won't tell her that you have a crush on her." grinned Junpei when he pat Akihiko on the back while Akihiko blushed when he saw Kanon on stage wearing that dress and Daisuke was getting Jealous that his Kanon might be falling in love with a city boy.

" J-J-J-Junpei! How do you know I have a crush on her!? " stutter the blushing Akihiko when junpei told him that to his face

" So Akihiko are you trying to get Kanon to notice you well too bad I'm not letting you getting to together with my " Future Wife"! And I mean it ! " said the jealous Daisuke when heard the conversation from Junpei and Akihiko.

Meanwhile during Akihiko and Daisuke's heated argument Minato finally confrimed that it was his long-lost missing twin sister that he has searched for when he came to Port Island to find clues about his sister and he finally found her throughout all these years.

" _It is really her, Kanon Minako, my_ twin sister..._at last I found you but how do I tell you that I'm your twin brother._" thought Minato when he took a picture of her on his cell phone.

* * *

_***************_Back to Miss Yasogami Pageant******************

" And with that, all six uniquely beautiful contestants are on stage! Now, let's have our special judge, Mr. Teddie, ask them some questions." says the delighted MC when Teddie was walking towards the stage with the other lovely contestants.

" Ehem. I am Teddie, the honorary judge for this pageant. Please keep in mind that if you anger me, you will be at a disadvantage..." replied the spoken Teddie when Chie and Kanon both know that it was the two perverted idoits that put Teddie up with those stupid questions to annoyed them.

"Well Miss Chie, Are you single to date ? " asked Teddie.

" Wha-! Teddie, you! " replied Teddie when he about to turned to Chidori.

" Miss Chidori, will you paint me a portrait of myself? asked Teddie in happiness.

" Huh-!? What's the question again? " answered the blushing Chidori when he asked her to paint a portarait of him while Junpei in the audience was getting ticked off when Teddie asked her that question.

" Can I stay at your house next time, Rise-chan ? " says the excited Teddie.

" What kind of question is that...? " answered the confused Rise.

" Miss Yukari, will you give me a private concert here at Junes ? " asked the happy Teddie.

" I'm sorry what kind of question is that." answered the confused yet nervous Yukari.

" Miss Mitsuru-chan, have you ever kissed anyone with passion before in your life? " asked the perverted Teddie.

" Is this some of kind of question ? " replied the nervous blushing Mitsuru when she thought of Minato spending time romantically with Mitsuru.

" Miss Kanon, can you sing me a song with your angelic voice? " asked the nervous Teddie, he looked at her beauty which is a rumor to be true, a beauty that the goddess Aphroditie gave birth to humanity.

" W-What is are you trying to say here ? " answered the blushing Kanon that got the crowd going in awe of her innocent cuteness when she tried to answered Teddie's question.

" A-Anyways, I have a surprise announcement for you all! Wait 'til you hear this! For the second time, this year's pageant will feature a swimsuit competition! And it's all thanks to Mr. Teddie here! We'll take a brief break while our contestants put on their swimsuits and be back in just a few moments! " replied the MC while the crowd is going wild.

* * *

************Back stage of the Miss Yasogami Pageant*************

" Now that wasn't so hard Kanon now was it." asked Chie who was getting her green and yellow floral swimsuit.

" Yea I know, but I wonder if Akihiko-kun saw me in that pageant...Oh no, I wondered if he was embarrassed to see me on stage." says the panic yet blushing Kanon who can't decide on which swimsuit she'll wear.

" Well knowing Akihiko, he won't cared if you look beautiful in any kind of swimsuit you wear." replied the comforting Mitsuru who was helping Kanon out with her swimsuit.

" Thanks Mitsuru-nee, I appricate your help with all of this." replied that happy Kanon.

" Well we gotta fix our hair if the guys are watching us on stage." says the excited Rise.

" You're right Rise-chan, even if the guys might drool over our how hot we are when we wear our swimsuits on stage." says Yukari who was helping Rise with her hair

" Oh Kanon will you help me on which swimsuits that Junpei might like when i come on stage." asked Chidori who was nervous when she bought 5 different swimsuits from Old Navy from the time when she was with Mitsuru, Yukari, Chie, and Rise at the mall before they were with Kanon in the mall.

" Oh Okay Chidori-san no problem, I'll be happy to help you out." answered the cheery Kanon when she helped Chidori will her swimsuit on.

***************Meanwhile with the guys***************

" Well Junpei-kun did you get the footage of the girls on stage during the pageant." asked Yosuke in a perverted tone when he was giving Junpei a bro-five ( it's basically a high-five but with a guy giving another guy a high-five).

" Yeah Yosuke-kun i got the footage all we do now is to wait for the girls to come on stage with their swimsuits on." answered the perverted Junpei who was having dirty perverted thoughts in his head when he imagines all the girls at the beach with their swimsuits on.

Meanwhile, all the guys who were chatting about round 1 of the pageant were sitting at a table that was close to the stage Akihiko was daydreaming about Kanon in a swimsuit that will turn his hormones on and suddenly fell from a chair landed on the floor with a nosebleed that Daisuke knows what kind of thoughts does Akihiko have in mind and kind of punched Akihiko straight to his grey eyes that left a black eye on his right side of his face.

" Will all the audience please return to stage for the swimsuit part of the beauty pageant please." announce the MC who was announcing it over the speakers on stage.

" Well let's go Junpei-kun to the competion and film at this juicy stuff." grinned Yosuke who dragging Junpei towards the stage to film the girls in their swimsuits.

" H-H-Hey w-w-w-wait for us to guys." answered the blushing Akihiko who didn't notice what were Yosuke and Junpei were planning from the beginning of the guy's only day plan.

* * *

************ Back at the Miss Yasogami beauty pageant *************

" Well now since you're waiting to see our contestants will look like in their swimsuits, let's give them an applause...Here's Chie-chan." announced the MC who was screaming towards his microphone

When Chie was walking towards the stage, she was wearing a green and yellow floral type of swimsuit that suited for her type of body and the crowd was enjoying this mainly Yosuke and Junpei who were enjoying this.

" A-Ahaha...Hi-hi... " answered the blushing Chie when she entered the stage.

" Oooooooh." answered Yosuke when he saw her on stage looking cute that made him record every inch of her cute body on tape.

" You sound like a dirty old man... Chie is cute, though..." answered Kanji to Yosuke's statement about Chie in a swimsuit.

After Chie took her place on stage next up is Chidori, who was wearing a sea foam green type swimsuit, the sea-foam green suimsuit has a top like bikini and for the bottom is a skirt that has a heart shape print the covers the bikini bottom that is similar to Yukiko's swimsuit which Junpei was drooling all over how hot his wife is.

" I apologize if this swimsuit doesn't appeal to you all." replied the blushing Chidori who didn't have the words to say what she wanted to say.

" Man, talk about feast for the eyes. This is great." answered Junpei who was recording every part of Chidori's fabulous body when she was talking her place next to Chie in the pageant.

" Wow, Chidori... That's what I imagine what she will wear on stage..." says Kanji who waiting to what will Rise wear in the pageant

" Where have I heard that line before.." mumbled Minato who heard what Junpei said.

Next up is Rise, when she entered the stage her hair was down instead of the pigtails she wore back in High School. She was wearing a white-pinkish type of bikini that was similar to her orange one she wore during her first time in beauty pageant at Yasogami High.

" Yoohoo, heeere's Risette! " says Risette while waving her hands towards the crowds which the crowd went wild when they saw her and Kanji was having a nose-bleed when he saw how smoking' hot his wife Rise is when she wore that type of swimsuit.

" Whoa, this isn't fair! A model has a glow that no one can compare her to what other girls don't have! " replied Yosuke who was still filming the beauty pageant.

" Really? Well that's a possible answer Yosuke." answered Kanji to Yosuke's statement about Rise.

The fourth person to be up on stage was Yukari who wearing her swimsuit from the time the S.E.E.S went to Yakushima for vacation but it was more of a different shade of pink that Yukari was now wearing on stage.

" Wow, I'd imagine that I would be on stage with all of my friends here as well. " smiled Yukari who capture the audience's heart like she always does in each of her concerts.

" This is too good guys, you're right Junpei-kun this is a feast for the eyes." grinned Yosuke who was still filming the beauty pageant.

" You don't say Yosuke, well this is nothing wait til you see my girlfriend in a swimsuit, she's like a queen compare to everyone else." smiled Minato who was waiting for the person that he wants to confirm if that's his missing twin sister that he lost when Moonlight Bridge accident killed his parents in a car crash.

The fifth contestant was Mitsuru, she was wearing a white type of bikini with a red tropical flower on the left side of her bikini top which the crowd was in awe to see her like this but the person who affect most by her beauty was Minato who was always there for her ended up with a nosebleed and the guys who witness this tried to help Minato recovery from this stunt.

" Umm, how do I express my graditude for being on stage with all of my friends here." answered Mitsuru very nervously being onstage to be in this beauty pageant with everyone else who was in their swimsuits but the only person who wasn't on stage was Kanon who didn't like this idea of a swimsuit contest in the beauty pageant.

" Minato, you were right about your girlfriend/finance being this hot she's like a queen that no one has that kind of appearance shown before onstage." answered Yosuke when he saw Mitsuru for the first time and knew what Minato was talking about in the food court awhile ago.

When Mitsuru step down for Kanon to show up for this part of the pageant, Kanon was Backstage thinking about what will the crowd think of her in a swimsuit that is sorta revealing to her mind but somehow Teddie was at backstage looking for a fan to cool himself since this kind of weather was extremely hot to be dress in his normal outfit whenever he was with Yu and everyone else.

" Teddie, are you looking for something? " asked Kanon who was still in her swimsuit.

" Oh yes I found a fan, it's big. Will you help me turn the fan on please." asked Teddie who was wearing a white tank-top with blue cargo shorts. Kanon nodded when she help Teddie with the fan, somehow when Teddie flip the switch the, fan gust a strong wind that blew Kanon to the stage of the beauty pageant. Which everyone saw Kanon in a redish-pink navy type swimsuit which everyone was memorize by her beauty that was rumor to be true but the only ones who was affected by her true beauty was Akihiko and Daisuke who had nosebleeds when they saw her like this, for Minato he finally confirmed that Kanon was his twin sister by the crimsion eyes that looked a lot like their father.

" Ehhh, I'm sorry! " said Kanon in an angelic voice who was blushing to be wearing a swimsuit in a beauty pageant.

" Kanon does looked like a goddess." says Akihiko while he wiped off his nose-bleed.

" Wow, She's insanely cute, this makes me eager to tell her my feelings more than ever." mumble Daisuke, which Akihiko heard what he said and was not happy with what he said about Kanon.

" Anyway let's announce the winner of the Miss Yasogami pageant." says the MC when all the six contestants are on stage.

A couple of minutes later the winners of the Miss Yasogami pageant was announced, all the guys bought a bouquet of flowers for their love one, especially Akihiko who bought 2 bouquet of red roses since red roses symbolize love and passion.

* * *

" The winner of the Miss Yasogami Pageant is Miss Kanon Shirogane." announced the MC when Kanon was at the center of stage. Kanon took a bow and all of her friends hugged her when Kanon saw Akihiko with red roses, she couldn't stop blushing when she looked at Akihiko in a way that no one she has ever felt before in her life.

" I-I-I-I brought these for you, I didn't know which one you like the most so I brought you red roses, I hoped you like them." replied Akihiko who couldn't stop blushing as well.

" I'll treasure them a lot Akihiko, thank you! " replied Kanon when she knows that deep down in Akihiko's eyes that he really have feelings for her.

" Kanon can we talk please." says Daisuke when he finally gotten this close to her after their break up.

" Daisuke what are you doing here." snapped Kanon when she heard the voice who broke her heart two years ago.

" Kanon, there's something I need to tell you, it can't wait any longer." answered Daisuke, who was this close than ever to tell her that he is going to propose to her.

" Kanon, ever since I met you I couldn't get my mind off you and when I tried to break up you because I want to show my ex-girlfriend that I've grown a lot more mature than her but now I know that there's no any other girl can get me to forget you, so will you marry me and be my wife." proposed Daisuke when he got on one knee and held out a ring that matches her eyes.

" Daisuke, I'm sorry, I can't marry you. You broke my heart once but I decided to move on with my life and be with someone who does deserve me and accepts me with open arms." answered Kanon when she heard what Daisuke have to say.

" Fine as you wish Kanon, but there might be a way for us to be together again and I will try to sweep you off you feet at anytime." replies Daisuke when he leaves the mall.

" Kanon, don't worry about him if there's anything you need, tell me right away as a friend." answered Akihiko when he tried to comfort her with what Daisuke said to her.

" Akihiko is right Kanon-nee, don't worry about him. there's way more people to be with than him." answered Minato to his twin when Kanon heard those words that bring back memories of their childhood.

" Minato-nee, is that really you." replied Kanon when Minato was stand in front of her with a happy smile,

" What did you said Kanon." yelled everyone in unison.

" Yes, Minato is my younger twin brother who I lost during the Moonlight bridge many years ago and now he dares to his face to me after all the suffering I took many years ago of not having a little brother not there by my side." sobbed Kanon who hugged Akihiko while she was crying when she saw Minato.

" Kanon, since I found you, can we talk since this is our first time meeting each other." says Minato after he spoke to Kanon when Kanon punched him in the face with her brute strength that gave Minato a nose-bleed.

" I never want to see you again Minato ever again after all the pain you caused me." sobbed Kanon and ran away from his presence with all of her stuff that she bought from the stores he enter.

" Minato, nows not a good time to speak to Kanon after everything she has been through every if I do not know anything about her but I will take care of her, I promise that Minato." answered Akihiko when he was grabbed by Minato's hand.

" Akihiko, take care of her, even as a brother I failed to protect her so I'm asking you please make her happy all I want to see that light back into her smile." smiled Minato when he asked Akihiko to him a favor as his best friend.

" Don't worry Minato, I'll protect her with my life." replied Akihiko to Minato's request and took off to find her.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the TV world, there were a couple of figures standing there listening to what happen in the Human World. Each figure appeared sitting on a throne and were witnessing each targets that they killed in a form of replaying the murders that was amusing to them. The first figure was a female was a red-head dressed in a private school uniform that was black with white headphones attach to the uniform. The second one was a silver hair male who was wearing the same uniform as the first person but was wearing boxing gloves indicating he was a boxer in high school. The third person was a maroon hair male who was wearing a red chef uniform and was holding a little teal haired girl who looked like she was fourteen. The fourth person was a female who looked like she was fourteen and had a harp with her to sooth the maroon hair boy incase if he was depressed about the food he makes was sorta edible to his friends. The fifth and sixth person were about 17 years old and were total opposites to each other, the fifth person was a boy with brown hair and was reading a book about medical stuff and somehow whenever he looked at the sixth person was about thoughts him doing inappropriate things to her when their were alone. The sixth person was a rose-colored beauty who was the opposite of the brunette but she was mature and holding a guitar and she would always practice alone in front of the boy who was the opposite of her.

_**" My, looks like they have finally done it don't you think, Shadow Akihiko? " laughed the red-head who was walking towards the shadow Akihiko.**_

_**" Knowing Igor, he moved the seal to Andormeda the fool in order to prevent us from unlocking the seal and obtaining Minato as well Shadow Kanon. " answered Shadow Akihiko before he started kissing Shadow Kanon.**_

_**" Geez, get a room you two or else my Shadow Fuuka will start to ask questions about us not doing couple stuff." replied Shadow Shinjiro while he was cooking for his shadow girlfriend.**_

_**" Shiiinnjiiiiiiiiiii! please I want food now! FEED ME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW! " purred Shadow Fuuka when she was being fixated only on Shadow Shinjiro while he was cooking food for his girlfriend.**_

_**" Calm down Shadow Fuuka, Shadow Shinjiro will have you food ready in a few minutes, why don't you play the harp with Shadow Mitsuru." says Shadow Ken who was writing stuff down in order to seduce Shadow Mitsuru.**_

_**" Fuuka come let's play beautiful muussiicc together while we wait for them to get stuff ready for dinner tonight." chimed Shadow Mitsuru when she heard Shadow Ken telling Shadow Fuuka to play with Shadow Mitsuru.**_

_**A couple of minutes later, while Shadow Mitsuru, Shadow Fuuka, and Shadow Shinjiro were all asleep, the only ones who were coming up with a plan to kill their next victims were Shadow Akihiko, Shadow Kanon, and Shadow Ken, the real master minds behind the killings.**_

_**" Well Kanon, I'll handle the persona users just make sure you and Akihiko find a way to awaken Nyx through the wild card user that Igor has selected knowing him he has already done that." order Shadow Ken.**_

_**" Don't worry Ken, I'll protect her as if she were my wife." answered Shadow Akihiko to Shadow Ken's order.**_

* * *

As soon as the Shadow group went off to do the work that their were planning to start murdering their assigned targets, Kanon went back to the apartment after what happen at the mall in the afternoon she went to the master bedroom to think about what happen, the door open and foot steps was approaching towards her, it was none other than Akihiko who didn't know anything about her except when she told him during the car ride to the Shirogane Estate.

" A-A-Akihiko, i-i-is that you! " answering the crying Kanon when Akihiko embrace her in the master bedroom.

" Yes, it's me and I promise that you will never be alone because I love you and I really do mean it a lot Kanon." replied Akihiko while her embraces her.

" A-A-Akihiko, do you really mean it." asked Kanon.

" Yes, I meant it and will you be my girlfriend, Kanon ? " answered Akihiko.

" Yes Akihiko, I accept to be your girlfriend." answered Kanon who stop crying and smile when Akihiko asked her that question.

" Then it settles you and I are going out as a couple of tomorrow." replies Akihiko to their plan for tomorrow.

" Goodnight Akihiko." says Kanon who was about to go to sleep.

" Goodnight Kanon."

* * *

**M: So I finally introduce the villans which are the shadow versions of some of the characters, the investigation team thought their all defeated but now it's the last thing they didn't expected to be returning again inside of the TV World**

**Shadow Kanon: Marbelio DOESN'T OWN THE PERSONA SERIES * Laughs sadtiscally***

**M: How the Hell did you find me here Shadow Kanon ?!**

**Shadow Kanon: Well knowing that you don't have a persona, so I'm coming to hunt you down and ask you to work on another fanfic or else i'll held your story captive**

**M: you're one scary girl Shadow Kanon**

**Shadow Kanon: I'm just joking seriously I just want you to check up on the poll**

**M: fine, just don't scare me next time that just joke went too far **

**Shadow Kanon: I'm sorry i just wanted to get your reaction and man, that was priceless good thing i recorded on tape**

**M: So guys keep on supporting me and more chapters will be on their way after I have finish writing my first Gods Eater Burst fanfic**

**M: God eater burst is now my 2nd favorite game and Persona is my no.1 favorite game to play**

**M: I'm happy that Kanon accepts Akihiko as her boyfriend**


	8. My date with Aki and something went bad

Chapter 7 is up yay

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PERSONA SERIES**

* * *

Kanon woke up after a long sleep with her second boyfriend she had after 2 years of her break-up with Daisuke. she smiled when she would wake up from her sleep with Akihiko. Kanon went to take a shower and after that she got dress and went off to cook breakfast for her and Akihiko.

" Well what should I cook for us for today." Kanon said while she went to look for eggs, milk, butter, cinnamon and other stuff to prepare for her surprise breakfast for Akihiko.

Akihiko woke up and saw Kanon wasn't there, so he guess that she went to take a shower, so he check the bathroom to see if he can surprise her but she wasn't there so Akihiko decide to take a shower by himself. " G_eez, where the heck can she be, it's not like she went to get something to eat without me." _wondered Akihiko right after he took a shower and got dressed. When Akihiko left the main bedroom, smell pancakes and went off to look for scent until he found Kanon was making pancakes.

" So, who are you making them for ?" asked Akihiko when he wrapped his arms around Kanon's waist and kissed her cheeks romantically.

" A-A-Akihiko, stop that you're making me blush." stutter the nervous Kanon who like the romantic Akihiko.

" But first tell me who are you making them for ? " Akihiko asked when he almost done kissing Kanon on the cheeks.

" They are for us and it's pancakes." answered Kanon to Akihiko's question

" Pancakes, how did you know I love pancakes Kanon." asked Akihiko when Kanon was almost done making the pancakes.

" Well, I didn't know that you love pancakes too but I also have a fond of pancakes when my parents make pancakes for me and my brother they would hum to any music that they like." Kanon said that when she putting a plate of pancakes on Akihiko's side of the table and to her side of the table.

When Akihiko took a bite of Kanon's pancakes, it was like he was on cloud 9 and he had to thank god for giving the best gift that Akihiko had." K-Kanon that's the best pancakes, I have ever eaten in my life. Where did you learned how to cook like that? "

" hmmmm, I learned cooking with Chidori and Fuuka, yup it happen last summer, while I was the library finding a book on tea preparation I met up with them because Chidori recommend Fuuka that I'll help her with cooking mainly because Fuuka is a beginner at cooking so I decided to help out and it was fun." Kanon said while drinking her coffee.

" So what are the plans for today Akihiko." Kanon asked while drinking her coffee.

" Well, I was thinking that we can go to the park for some jogging, then we can go to the mini carnival that's here for a couple of days and finally look at the stars tonight." Akihiko said that while Kanon was done finishing her breakfast at the same as Akihiko.

" Wow Akihiko, you sure know how to make the day romantic for the two of us." Kanon chuckled which made her boyfriend blush even more.

" But that doesn't mean I can tease you flower Sound." Akihiko teased her with what her name means.

" So what are we waiting for let's go then." Kanon giggle when Akihiko got up and carried her in a bridal style way and went straight to the bed room and started to get change.

* * *

When Kanon was at the park with Akihiko, they would jog for 30 minutes then they would tease each other and often have a competition about who ever has the strongest stamina in running.

" I won Akihiko so I think there should be a prize for the winner." Kanon cooed to Akihiko's ears which turned his' harmones on whenever she would speak romantically to him.

" Well I think the winner deserves a kiss from the loser." Kanon giggle which very funny, Akihiko would blush whenever she would tease him.

Akihiko kisses Kanon right after she won the race." Well even if you would win, I would still give you a kiss anytime you want."

" Well why don't we get something to eat, I'm hungry don't you think Akihiko." Kanon asked Akihiko as they were lying on the grass after the race.

" Yeah, you're right let's get something to eat." said Akihiko as he was getting up and helping Kanon getting up from the grass.

As they were walking towards the ice cream cart, Kanon notices a couple, mainly the blue hair person was the only thing she can notice about the couple.

" Hello Nao-chan, and Yu-kun, how are you today." Kanon said when she was holding her boyfriend's hand while eating her ice cream.

" Oh Kano-chan, I'm doing good and Sanada-san how are you today? " asked Naoto when she notices Kanon with her new boyfriend holding hands.

" I'm fine Shirogane-kun but what are you here today at the park? " asked Akihiko who didn't knew that Naoto and Yu were involved in a relationship.

" Well, my finance told me that her cousin is involve with someone I knew then I had no choice but to confirm this for myself and now I have confirm it." answered Yu when he saw Akihiko with Kanon.

" W-Well, it's only been 2 weeks that I started dating Akihiko-kun and it has been going well, so I think you should leave me alone with my cute detective of a boyfriend." Kanon sigh to when Yu asked her that question.

Right After Yu and Naoto told Kagura and Akihiko that Ms. Kashiwaga died last night as well as the disappearance of Naoki Konishi. Kanon and Akihiko told the soon-to-be married couple about what was happening to those people who end up disappearing and ending up died was a result of a crime group that is dedicating to the murders of the people who are link to the leader of group of persona users. As soon as they were about to leave, the four of them heard a car crash nearby. Kanon and the others rushed towards the car and saw another blue haired person. All of them were shocked to see that it was Minato that end up in that accident.

" Little brother, w-why did this happen to you, I said that I never wanted to see you again but not like this. Little brooooooooooo!" Kanon sobbed to what happen to Minato. Naoto's face turned pale when she saw what happen to Minato who was also Naoto's cousin.

Kanon grabbed her cell phone and dialed Chie's number." C-Chie called Dojima, tell him that investigate on Minato and bring me any information that has to do with Minato and the victims who were relate to the murders a few weeks ago now."

" **[ As you order Chief ]**." Chie responded to her call.

Kanon asked Naoto and Akihiko to what she's going to say." Akihiko, call Mitsuru and fill her on to what happen so far, Naoto and Yu get everyone else and tell them to meet me at Junes to know what we are dealing with."

" And where are you going Kano-chan? " asked her boyfriend.

" I'm going back to our apartment to get the files, we were talking about at once, in the mean time bring Mitsuru to hospital and I'll be on my way there as well. Don't worry Aki, I'll be okay trust me" Kanon kissed Akihiko on the cheeks to let him know she was okay.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Akihiko's apartment, Kanon found the files that she was looking for, until a familar person appeared at the door where Kanon was about to leave straight to Junes.

" Who the hell are you? " Kanon asked the red-head who was wearing a private school uniform.

" _Oh you don't need to know who I am but just so you know that I'll be waiting for you in the Midnight Channel and there I will tell you everything you want to know._" answered the red-head to Kanon's question and before she disappeared before Kanon's very eyes the red-head pecked Kanon's lips gently.

" I don't know who you are but I have a feeling that you are involved in my little brother's accudent." Kanon muttered to herself when she was heading toward to her motorcycle to go straight to Junes.

* * *

When Kanon reached to Junes, she saw the old gang back together from a few years ago. Kanon took her seat as always near the front door of Junes in case if there was always a fight broken down between Yosuke and Chie. But It was calmer than usual instead of the constantly fighting.

" All of you were thinking why did I bring you here the answer is something or someone is trying to kill people who were related to our former leader Yu and other people as well." Kanon boldly told her suspicions to the invetigation team.

" What do you mean by people who are related to Yu, Kanon." asked Kanji who standing next to his wife.

" Yeah, I want an explanation to all of this all well." Yosuke joined in the conversation.

" As you can see other persona users are also being targeted as well mainly the leader of each persona groups is involved as well, I don't know why it has begun but I know if we can form a new group of persona users then we can tried to figure out the meaning of all these murders." said Kanon while she was drinking a smoothie.

" I agreed with Kano-chan, with all of this but is there anyone who don't want to take part in all of this." Naoto asked the group, and the group said nothing.

" So no one is backing out okay, now we need a group leader since Yu getting married." Chie says.

" I think that it should be Kanon to be the one leading this team, can you Kanon-kun ? " chimed Teddie.

" Yeah, Teddie's right, all those in favor of Kanon being leader say aye."

" Aye! " answered everyone in unison.

" Thanks guys, now we need a name for our group then." Kanon smiled when everyone pick her as the team's new leader.

" How about the Investigation Operative then." Kanon offered the group the new team name.

" Aye! " everyone said in unison

" Kano-kun, can we talk for a while privately." asked Naoto.

" Sure, Nao-chan." Kanon answered very politely.

When Naoto and Kanon talked privately, she grabbed her phone to play a recording from Kaguro Shirogane to Kanon. " What does Grandfather want with me anyway Nao-chan."

" Well you see that since the up coming Annual Ball is coming up soon and he has decided to leave everything in his will to you and he wants you to meet every local to the high-class business partners, Kanon." Naoto told Kanon about is going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

After a long talk, everyone in the Investigation Operatives left Junes to go home. Kanon took out her cell phone and call Akihiko that if her little brother was okay. Akihiko answered Kanon's question and told her that everything was taken care of and he will meet her back at the house for dinner.

" Akiiiiiiiiiiiii, I'm home." said Kanon when she open the door to see the lights are turned off, all she could see was a rose petals trails. When Kanon followed the rose petal it led her to see a sliver haired person sitting down in front of her with candles turn on.

" A-Aki ! Did you so this for me." Kanon asked him.

" Of course my flower, this is our night together so promise me that you won't be late to our dinners together." the silverette asked her while having his arms wrapped around her waist.

" Aki, you know I have work at the Shirogane Group tomorrow and the case about Minato is somehow connected to the murders."

" Well for once can you try to forget about all of this stress and relax only just for tonight." Akihiko asked her in a romantic way when he press his lips on to hers.

" Oh alright you win Aki you win! " chuckled Kanon right after Akihiko kissed her.

" Well good night my sweet flower."

" Good night Aki."

* * *

**M: omg I can't believe that Minato was invlolve in a car accident**

**Shiki *crying*: Is daddy going to be alright**

**M: I hoped so Shiki don't worry Minato is a strong person**

**Kanon: I'm here for you Shiki**

**Shiki: really Aunty Kan you promise me**

**Kanon: Yeah Shiki I promise**

**M: WHAT Shiki is your nephew**

**Kanon: yes he is so I'll protect him with my life even if i have to**

**M: Oh Okay but what's with the red hair girl trying to kiss you**

**Kanon: How the hell do i know shesh I'm in love with Aki an no one else is going to ruin my love for him**

**Shadow Kanon: Oh really mind if i step in my dear**

**Kanon: who the hell are you and wait a minute, you're the red head who kissed me**

**Shadow Kanon: Yea that's right it me and fyi I'm you Kanon and you are me**

**Kanon: Okay when i see you next time i'll stop you from any more attempts to try to ruin my life *twitches***

**Shiki: Marbelio DOESN'T OWN THE PERSONA SERIES**

**M: So far i have Gods Eater Burst, Persona series, and now I'm going to write a Naruto fanfic I can believe i didn't have writer's block syndrome yet but i have each chapters posted one at a time instead of rushing it like how my brother is doing with his pokemon white version game seriously he just wants to beat the game in less than a week lol**


	9. Shiki

Chapter 8 is up yay don't worry my fingers are okay.

Ch.8: Shiki

* * *

As soon as Kanon and Akihiko woke up they went to get their errands done 1st then they would visit Minato who was kept in observation for the last 3 days.

Kanon woke up earlier than Akihiko, so she puts on her clothes, it was a crimson suit for the top and a black skirt for the bottom. Kanon left on her motorcycle to go to the Shirogane Group. When Kanon arrive at the Shirogane Group she was greeted by her employees.

Kanon arrive to meeting room she notice a couple of people there she who was waiting for her. " Ah Kanon Shirogane-sama, so nice to meet you." answered a female dressed in black.

" Ah Kirijo-san how are you today." Kanon greet Mitsuru Kirijo with kindness.

" I heard what happen to my finance is he okay." Mitsuru answer in a worry tone.

" Kirijo-san there's something I want to talk about." Kanon says in a demanding tone.

" What was my little brother like when he was living at the dorms with the rest of the members of S.E.E.S."

" He was always in a silent tone but when it comes to S.E.E.S, he would always be focus on the task at hand." Mitsuru answer in a calm tone.

" I see, then what's it like to be around him."

" He would always cared for me and to everyone else that was his friend." Mitsuru answered her in a caring tone.

" I see then If you were able to marry my little brother then would you consider being part of the Shirogane." Kanon asked the red-hair beauty.

" I'm afraid not since I'm a Kirijo and he's a Arisato."

" Then we shall discuss about our meeting then, the Kirijo Group and the Shirogane Group will form one branch under the Group's name." Kanon told her while looking through papers of the list of sales of the Shirogane Group's candy market.

" I see then is there anything else that you want to talk about Kirijo-san."

" Yes there is, I want you to meet someone."

" Who is it Kirijo-san, I've other things to get back to not meeting someone who would waist my time." Kanon told Mitsuru that she have other things to do.

When Mitsuru called his name, he enter the room wearing sailor clothes that was reminded me of Minato when me and him were kids. The boy had long navy blue hair with red eyes that were like mine except for the hair color but he was like a splitting image of Minato.

" Shiki, this is Kanon your brother's twin sister."

" H-Hi Miss Kanon nice to meet you, I'm Shiki." the little boy introduce himself to Kanon.

" Nice to meet you Shiki, just called me Kan okay since your my nephew okay. But let me take a look at you first. " Kanon told Shiki in a kind tone.

" Okay Kan." When Shiki came close to Kanon to take a look at him, Misuru left to answer the phone.

" You really do look like my little brother/Minato but still you have your grandfather's eyes."

" Kanon, I have to leave now, I receive a call that Minato is waking up, can you watch him til Minato is feeling better." Mitsuru asked Kanon about the phone call.

" Sure Kirijo-san anything I can do for you." Kanon replied to Mitsuru who would love to get to know Shiki.

When Mitsuru left the Shirogane Group to go to the hospital, Kanon called Margret to cancel all of her appointments because of Shiki. Kanon and Shiki left the Shirogane Group with Margret, Theo, and Elizabeth to have lunch. Right after Lunch Margret, Theo, and Elizabeth left to talk to Igor about the events that occured yesterday and today. Kanon asked Shiki that he would like to meet Great-Grandfather before they would go see Minato, Shiki replied to Kanon's question and was very excited to meet him.

* * *

When Kanon and Shiki entered the Shirogane Estate, the maids and butler were surprise to see their favorite master again. Kanon told the servants that Shiki is her nephew, the servants were shocked to hear the news. One of the maids told Kanon that Grandfather wants to see her. Kanon told Shiki that the maids can play with him while she talks to Grandfather.

" Ah Kanon-sama, how are you today? " Kaguro asked.

" Grandfather, I heard from Naoto that you wanted to talk to me." Kanon asked him while she sits on a chair.

" Yes, as you can see the Annual Shirogane Ball is tomorrow and I want you to be a part of. " Kaguro told her what is going to happen tomorrow.

" What's the catch then even if I attend there." Kanon asked him while she was sipping on a drink.

" As you can see, according to the will of your parents, it says when the eldest child of the Arisato family is married to any person based on feelings of the heart, he or she will inherited everything even the title the head of the Shirogane Clan." Kaguro told her about the reason why he wanted to talk to her.

" Are you saying that to inherit everything my parents I have to get married as soon as possible?! " Kanon snapped when Kaguro told her about the will.

" yes, but you'll have to get married within a month or else it will be an arrange marriage." he told her while looking at the photo of Naoto and Kanon as children.

" I think we're done with this discussion Grandfather." Kanon snapped and stormed out the study room.

When Kanon left the study room, Kaguro knew that she has already chosen the person she will get married and chuckle while thinking about.

* * *

Kanon told the maids that she and Shiki are leaving the estate for now. Meanwhile Akihiko's shift was over, he went to the jewelry store to purchase a ring that looked like a snowflake. He knew what he had to do. When Akihiko arrive to the apartment, he notices his girlfriend and a little boy who looked a lot like Minato helping her to prepare dinner.

" Ah Aki, how was work today." she asked him and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

" Well it went well but who's the little boy Kano." he asked her while taking off his coat.

" That's Shiki, my nephew but don't worry he so adorable it just made me feel like having a child with someone I love the most." she assured him that the little boy is a nice person.

" Shiki, can you go and take a bath please while I've a chat with Aki please." Kanon told Shiki before she had a talk with Akihiko.

" Aki, there's something I need to tell you about tomorrow." she told him with a concerning look on her face.

" Well what is it and don't worry about I'll be there for you." the silverette assured his girlfriend that he still loves her. " Kanon, there's something I want to say, It's something worth it."

" Oh what is it Aki." Kanon asked in a confusing tone.

Akihiko pulled out a black box from his pocket and got down to one knee and held her hand. " Kanon, even though I knew a little about you, I just want you to know that I will always love you, will you marry me Kano."

" A-A-Aki, yes, I will you marry you, I love you." Kanon cried because Akihiko propose to her and she couldn't tell him about the ball for tomorrow."

" Kano, are you crying." he wiped the tears from her eyes right after he took off his gloves to place the ring on her finger.

" No Aki, I'm okay it's just I'm really happy about it." Kanon hugged Akihiko.

" Kan, when is dinner ready." Shiki was in his pajamas right after he took his bath.

" Shiki, dinner is ready now so pick what ever food that is on the table. I have news to tell you." she told him while she was getting up from the couch along with Akihiko.

When Kanon told Shiki that she and Akihiko are getting marry, Shiki couldn't help but be happy that his adorable Aunt is getting married. So Kanon asked Shiki if he wants to take a picture with her and Akihiko. After 30 minutes the three of them went out to take a photo of the three of them making funny faces and went out for Ice cream. Then there were cameras taking photo of the happy couple along with Shiki, Kanon grabbed Akihiko's and Shiki's wrist and left before anymore of cameras were taking pictures of them. They went back to the apartment because it was a long day for them, Kanon asked Shiki if he wants to stay with Akihiko and her during the night in case if Mitsuru stayed with Minato.

* * *

**M: OMG! Akihiko just proposed to Kanon to marriage and how cute Kanon, Akihiko, and Shiki are like a family. buts that's rude that Kaguro told Kanon that she has to get marry to a guy based on feelings of the heart.**

**Kaguro: Marbelio DOES NOT OWN THE PERSONA SERIES!**

**M: Oh instead of me typing of chapters at home, I'll be typing up chapters during my study hall class in the library and emailing them to my email account and i'll posted them as soon as possible after my finger is healed a little by little from the cut i suffered a couple of weeks ago. **


	10. message about A Link to Our Personas

**MTL: I decided that I'm going to rewrite A Link to Our Personas because I've decide that when I read the chapters and it was bothering me on how I wrote it, I like the story but the grammar was a bit off so the new story is going to be Persona 4 Platinum which I'm not going to have time write the chapters**

**if anyone is interested in Co-Writing the story with me then please PM me if you want to know more details about co-writing Persona 4 Platinum and I'll try to answer the best of my abilities ^_^ **


End file.
